SETE VIDAS - VIDA 6
by DWS
Summary: Lançado em outra realidade onde se vê preso no corpo de Jen Ackles, Dean Winchester enfrenta a terrível ameaça de Jay Padalecki, com seus olhares, sorrisos e abraços. CAINDO NA REAL. The French Mistake? Não, muito diferente. UMA FALSA PADACKLES.
1. SOB A LUZ DOS REFLETORES

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 6**__: CAINDO NA REAL_

**vida 6** CAPÍTULO 1

SOB A LUZ DOS REFLETORES

.

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Preso no corpo de Jen Ackles pelo Trickster, Dean enfrenta a terrível ameaça de Jay Padalecki, com seus olhares, sorrisos e abraços.

* * *

**ANTES**

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO**)

Sam e Dean chegam à cidadezinha de La Grande, no estado americano do Oregon, para investigar um caso de fantasma vingativo e descobrem uma série de mortes associadas a bizarras coincidências.

Dean conclui que o Trickster é o responsável pelas mortes e decide romper o acordo que Sam fizera de não voltar a persegui-lo se ele trouxesse Dean de volta à vida (episódio 3x11).

O Trickster se irrita quando Dean insiste em dizer que vai detê-lo, diz que _NÃO GOSTA DA POSE DE MACHÃO _do Dean e avisa que isso _VAI MUDAR_.

Numa realidade alterada (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 1**), Dean é um heterossexual que usa calcinha e pinta as unhas dos pés de vermelho. Como é fácil de imaginar, isso não acaba bem.

Em outra (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 2**), Dean é Diana, que paga o preço de ser uma Winchester obrigando-se a viver longe do marido Luke e do filho Benjamin. Mas, nem eles nem ninguém está a salvo do distorcido senso de humor do Trickster. Num jogo de vida ou morte, as mortes se sucedem e Diana corre o risco de perder todos que ama.

Numa terceira (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 3**), Dean é gay, embora esconda sua condição sexual da comunidade de caçadores. John está vivo e se dedica de forma obsessiva a matar o demônio responsável pela morte de Mary. Inexplicavelmente, Dean não está do lado do pai nesta cruzada. Pelo contrário, ele protege o assassino da mãe. Em meio a isso tudo, Dean busca algo mais que simples noites de sexo e parece ter finalmente encontrado alguém especial.

Na realidade 4, a intervenção do Trickster condena o planeta à destruição (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 4**). É Benjamin que precisa abrir mão da própria vida para corrigir o rumo da vida de Dean e salvar o mundo.

Um mal antigo e impiedoso se esconde em La Grande e isso atrai os irmãos Adam e Sam Winchester à cidade. Um garoto inocente foi morto e o monstro que o devorou e assumiu sua identidade está à solta. E, agora, as maquinações do Trickster fizeram que a alma de Dean Winchester ocupasse o corpo deste monstro. Para sobreviver, Dean tem que combater os irmãos e controlar os instintos assassinos de seu monstro interior (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 5**).

.

Em termos de cronologia, esta fic se situa em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. Essa fic se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Pense nela como um episódio que não foi ao ar. O ano é 2008.

.

* * *

**AGORA**

.

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

_Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03._

.

– Dean, não dá pra deixar para amanhã? Tenho até medo de pensar no que o Trickster vai aprontar. Ele vai vir com tudo pra cima de você. A gente precisa ter um plano de ação pronto.

– SAM! Graças a Deus, tudo voltou ao normal. Nós finalmente voltamos para nossa própria realidade. Eu sou eu mesmo. Você é você mesmo. Tudo voltou ao normal.

– **CORTA**! Jen, o texto não é esse. Você tinha que dizer: 'Deixa ele vir com tudo. Vai ter pela frente Dean Winchester.'

Dean se vira e dá de cara com pelo menos uma dezena de pessoas. Só então percebe que o que parecia ser um quarto de motel era, na verdade, um cenário de gravação .. do quê? Um filme?

A surpresa é tão grande que Dean permanece paralisado, olhando boquiaberto para aquele bando de gente, mesmo quando a toalha se solta da sua cintura e cai a seus pés, deixando-o nu em pelo no meio do set de gravação.

Os segundos passam e ele ali, sem ação, com a mente em branco, hipnotizado pelas luzes fortes. Nem mesmo os risos constrangidos e as primeiras piadinhas, que quebraram o silêncio sepulcral que se formara, faziam que Dean fizesse o que se esperava dele. Que pegasse a toalha no chão e se cobrisse. Sua nudez já estava deixando todos ali constrangidos.

Dean, o rosto em fogo, sente uma imensa gratidão por quem quer que tenha tomado a iniciativa de enrolar a toalha caída novamente em torno de sua cintura. Sam, é claro. Quem mais?

– Jen, não é pra ficar aí se exibindo para todo mundo. E, completando baixinho, próximo ao ouvido do homem nu, num tom malicioso: – Antes, você só se mostrava exuberante assim PARA MIM.

Dean, sem acreditar no que acabara de escutar, se volta para _Sam_ e percebe que, embora bastante parecido com o irmão quando visto de relance, os traços daquele homem não eram exatamente os mesmos do _seu_ Sam. Principalmente o sorriso. Sam raramente sorria e quando o fazia tinha um sorriso triste, sofrido. Aquele homem tinha um sorriso luminoso. Parecia irradiar felicidade. Começou a se sentir incomodado com a forma como ele o olhava.

A cara que Dean fez quando foi agarrado pelo homem risonho num abraço de tirar o fôlego fez com que todos no set caíssem na gargalhada. O sujeito o agarrara pela cintura e pelo pescoço e o puxara contra si, numa intimidade inimaginável. Nem ao irmão permitia esse grau de intimidade. O sujeito estava brincando com fogo. Começava a considerar seriamente arrancar o sorriso _luminoso_ da cara daquele sujeito abusado com um murro.

Alguém da equipe de filmagem puxara uma salva de palmas, logo acompanhada por todos. Mas não durou muito. Em segundos, já era história antiga. Cada um voltando a se ocupar de sua atividade e todos se preparando para a retomada da gravação. Foi tudo tão súbito que Dean estranha ao se dar conta que não é mais o centro das atenções. Até mesmo o _senhor-sorriso-luminoso_ o libertara do embaraçoso abraço e retornara para a posição que estava antes, como se concentrado na tela do _laptop_.

– Mais uma vez. É a última cena de hoje. Jen, atenção ao texto. 1. 2. 3. AÇÃO.

– Dean, não dá pra deixar para amanhã? Tenho até medo de pensar no que o Trickster vai aprontar. Ele vai vir com tudo pra cima de você.

– ?!

– CORTA! Jen, o que está acontecendo com você. Esqueceu o texto?

Não tinha terminado. Estava em alguma outra realidade maluca. Uma em que _Dean Winchester_ era um personagem de cinema. Ele, aparentemente, era o ator que interpretava a vida de _Dean Winchester_ como se fosse apenas uma história de ficção.

Ignorando os gritos do diretor e os cochichos da equipe de gravação, Dean vai em direção ao espelho do banheiro cenográfico. Como suspeitava, o tal _Jen_ também não era idêntico ao verdadeiro Dean Winchester, embora guardassem semelhanças no conjunto. _Jen_ tinha os traços mais harmoniosos, uma beleza quase feminina. Tinha a pele perfeita, sem nenhuma cicatriz. As mãos sem calos, bem cuidadas. As unhas sem graxa. A tatuagem era de henna. Aquele homem poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos um caçador.

Por mais que estivesse acostumado a escutar elogios, Dean sabia que não era excepcionalmente bonito. Sabia que muito do que as mulheres traduziam por beleza vinha da sua atitude, da autoconfiança que exibia e até das suas cicatrizes. Mas, principalmente, da sua masculinidade e da sua _pegada_. Ele tinha uma beleza bruta, um rosto de homem. Músculos naturais.

O que estava vendo no espelho era só um rosto bonitinho que nunca imporia respeito na comunidade de caçadores. Nem podia chamar aquilo de músculos de academia. Podia apostar que Jen era preguiçoso neste quesito. Se este seu novo eu agradava às mulheres ainda precisava descobrir. Mas torcia para que sim.

Tinha um amuleto em torno do pescoço, embora diferente de todos que já tinha visto. Apertou com força e com a esperança de que um dia ele o levasse de volta para casa.

Jay viu quando o diretor se levantou com cara de poucos amigos e seguiu na direção de Jen. Correu para interceptá-lo no caminho. Também não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo com Jen, mas sabia como lidar com ele.

– Calma. Deixa que eu falo com ele, McG. A sós.

– Jen, o que está acontecendo?

– Sam, ou seja lá como você se chame, eu não espero que acredite, mas eu sou o VERDADEIRO Dean Winchester. Não um ator interpretando Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester. O verdadeiro.

– Jen, eu SEI que você não usa drogas. Então, que papo de maluco é esse? Você sabe muito bem que estamos gravando direto desde 10:00 da manhã. Só tivemos uma parada rápida para um lanche. Eu estou FAMINTO. Está todo mundo CANSADO. Está todo mundo querendo voltar para casa. Hoje é SÁBADO. Amanhã não tem gravação. Vamos fechar essa cena. É a última do dia. São só mais cinco falas minhas e cinco falas suas. Por favor, você consegue Jen.

– Sam, ..

– Jay.

– O quê?

– JAY. Você costuma me chamar de _Jay_.

– Jay?

– Tá bom. Se quer me chamar de _Sam_, tudo bem. Mas, vamos terminar a cena. Em casa a gente conversa. Ok?

Dean abre a boca para rebater, mas acaba desistindo de argumentar quando _Jay_ o encara com aquele olhar .. não encontrava uma palavra boa o bastante para defini-lo .. _suplicante_.

– Tudo bem, McG. Ele já está legal. Vamos voltar a gravar.

_'FDP manipulador. Não acredito que conseguiu me calar com um único olhar chantagista'._

– Jen, vamos repassar o texto?

– Não precisa. Só me passa o roteiro para eu dar uma lida.

Dean não consegue acreditar no que estava lendo. Já fazia vários dias, mas, até onde lembrava, os últimos parágrafos do roteiro que tinha em mãos reproduziam palavra a palavra a conversa que tivera com o irmão logo após o encontro em o Trickster personificara Sam. _'Ele pode até ser um deus. Mas não é o meu Deus.'_ Tinha certeza que as palavras que usara eram exatamente estas.

– Tudo bem, Jen?

– Tudo. O Trickster não vai me derrubar.

E para si mesmo: _'Calma, Dean. Você consegue. Não é tão diferente de interpretar um agente do FBI para um policial. Na verdade, é muito mais fácil. Afinal, você conhece o personagem melhor que ninguém. É só ser você mesmo. E se errar, pode repetir quantas vezes forem necessárias. Na vida real, se não for convincente, se arrisca a pegar cinco anos em prisão federal. Aqui, no máximo, leva um esporro do diretor. E você já disse estas falas antes. E com o ódio que está sentindo do Trickster ...'_

– Tudo certo, Jen?

– Estou pronto.

.

– Vamos lá, então. 3. 2. 1. AÇÃO.

_– Dean, não dá pra deixar para amanhã? Tenho até medo de pensar no que o Trickster vai aprontar. Ele vai vir com tudo pra cima de você._

_– Deixa ele vir com tudo. Vai ter pela frente Dean Winchester._

_– Ele pode ser perigoso. Esqueceu que ele me fez ver você morrer centenas de vezes. Vamos embora, Dean._

_– Sam, não podemos ir embora. Ele está matando pessoas._

_– Nenhuma inocente._

_– Não importa. Não cabe a ele julgar. Ele não é Deus._

_– Não sei. Tem poderes de um._

_– Ele pode até ser um deus. Mas não é o MEU Deus. E nós vamos fazê-lo parar._

_– Como?_

_– Nós vamos descobrir uma maneira._

– CORTA!. Perfeito, Jen. Passou muita emoção na cena. Quem escuta, acredita que você quer mesmo pular no pescoço do Trickster e esganá-lo.

A equipe começava a se dispersar. As luzes começavam a ser apagadas. Para surpresa de Dean, muitos vieram cumprimentá-lo pela interpretação. Não conseguiu evitar um grande sorriso de satisfação. Sentia-se também mais forte depois repetir em voz alta aquele diálogo. Era a reafirmação de uma promessa. Tinha garantido a Sam, o seu Sam, que pararia o Trickster. E, mais do nunca, estava decidido a fazê-lo.

Com o estúdio já estava praticamente vazio, Dean se dá conta que ainda estava vestindo apenas uma toalha molhada. Começava a sentir frio. Estava pensando no que faria a seguir, quando um grosso roupão é pousado sobre seus ombros. Ia se virar para agradecer a gentileza quando é agarrado firme pelo pulso, virado de frente e envolvido num apertado abraço.

– Não brinca assim, Jen. Sabe o quanto gosto e me preocupo com você.

Dean já estava com os punhos fechados, pronto para acertar um murro na boca do estômago do sujeito mais insuportavelmente inconveniente que já conhecera, quando foi desarmado por aquelas palavras. Lembrou-se da horrível solidão do Dean-_ghoul_ e se sentiu agradecido de ter encontrado alguém que se preocupava genuinamente por ele. E, a princípio sem jeito, mas depois sem falsos pudores, correspondeu ao abraço do novo grande amigo.

.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA JEN ACKLES E JAY PADALECKI:**

1) Dean Winchester e Samuel Winchester têm a aparência que conhecemos do seriado. A aparência dos personagens é, como não poderia deixar de ser, a dos atores que os interpretam: Jensen Ross Ackles e Jared Tristan Padalecki.

2) Jen Ackles e Jay Padalecki tem aparências DIFERENTES. Esse é um elemento importante para a fic. Detalhes da aparência deles no texto da fic.

3) Jen Ackles e Jay Padalecki são os nomes artísticos oficiais dos atores nesta realidade.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Dean Winchester e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim. Sete Vidas. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Jensen Ross Ackles, Jared Tristan Padalecki, Elta Danneel Graul (Danneel Harris) e Chad Michael Murray são pessoas reais por quem tenho grande admiração. Já Jensen ROBERT Ackles, Jared TREVOR Padalecki, Danneel Harris (pseudônimo) e Chad MATTHEW Murray são versões ficcionais dos atores com vidas e personalidades muito diferentes das deles e habitam uma distante e estranha realidade.

Muitos dos personagens coadjuvantes são criações originais minhas, mas permito que o Eric os utilize na série se ele assim desejar.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) A leitura de SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO não é necessária para o entendimento dessa história. O resumo no início do capítulo (ANTES) traz as informações essenciais. Mas, se gostou do que leu aqui, se dê a chance de gostar também de VIDA ZERO.

VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO

.

2) A leitura prévia das VIDAS (fics) anteriores não é essencial para o entendimento dessa história, mas é recomendado que as leia, já que as sete VIDAS são encadeadas e formam uma história maior.

VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1

VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2

VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3

VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4

VIDA 5: www fanfiction net/s/9989060/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-5 (em andamento)

.

3) Haverá diversos spoilers de VIDA 5. A decisão de postar as VIDAS como fics separadas e a postagem simultânea de VIDA 5 e VIDA 6 infelizmente tem esses inconvenientes.

* * *

03.01.2014


	2. LAR DOCE LAR

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 6**__: CAINDO NA REAL_

**vida 6** CAPÍTULO 2

LAR DOCE LAR

.

* * *

.

– Obrigado, Jay. Acho que estou prendendo você. Como você mesmo disse, é noite de sábado. Você deve ter feito seus planos. Pode deixar que eu me viro. Arranjo um lugar qualquer para ficar.

– _Arranjo um lugar qualquer para ficar_? Como assim? Jen, esqueceu que tem uma casa?

– Tenho?

– Bobo. O Clif já está vindo. Não diga nada que soe estranho. Chega de chamar a atenção por hoje. Ele vai nos deixar em casa.

Um Chevy Impala 2008 pára em frente aos dois e, de dentro, sai um sujeito ainda mais alto que o Jay. Dean começa a se sentir um anão. É verdade que era um pouco mais baixo que o irmão, mas mesmo seu irmão não era tão alto quanto esse Jay. E o tal de Clif não era somente mais alto, era também mais largo. Um verdadeiro armário.

Jay se acomoda no banco de trás e, face à hesitação de Dean em entrar, sai e praticamente o empurra para dentro do carro. Tudo sem tirar da face um generoso sorriso. Dean olha com atenção para o rosto de Jay, buscando as diferenças entre ele e Sam. Em resposta, recebe uma piscada de olhos e um sorriso ainda maior.

_'Puxa, será que esse sujeito não cansa nunca de sorrir?'_

Jay era fisicamente muito mais parecido com Sam do que Jen com Dean. Jen era exatamente o que se podia esperar de uma escalação de elenco para um filme com criaturas sobrenaturais na era pós-saga crepúsculo. Um ator bonitinho para atrair também o público feminino. _'Será que não encontraram nenhum que tivesse cara de homem?'_ Dean achava que merecia ser interpretado por um Clint Eastwood, não por um Jen qualquer.

.

Clif estaciona em frente a uma espaçosa casa de dois andares em um condomínio de luxo num bairro residencial do que parecia ser a área nobre da cidade. Qual cidade? Não reconhecia nada. Tinha certeza que nunca estivera antes naquela cidade. O frio que fazia denunciava que estavam no norte do país. A casa, apesar da diferença de estilo, lhe fez lembrar a de sua infância, em Lawrence. A súbita lembrança de sua curta convivência com a mãe foi o suficiente para entristecê-lo.

– É aqui?

Em resposta, foi empurrado entre risos contra a porta do carro para que saísse. Dean não podia acreditar que um homem daquele tamanho insistisse em agir com uma criança grande retardada. Já começava a acreditar que aquela era a forma que o Trickster encontrara para torturá-lo nesta realidade. Em segundos estava fora do carro. Estranhou quando Jay também saiu do carro e, mais ainda, quando Clif acenou e simplesmente seguiu em frente.

– Ele foi embora e deixou você aqui.

Jay apenas sorriu e seguiu em direção à porta de entrada. Dean viu quando Jay tirou um chaveiro do bolso, abriu a porta e entrou, deixando a porta aberta. Dean entra desconfiado na casa. Jay tinha seguido direto para a cozinha e estava tirando coisas da geladeira. Aparentemente para fazer um sanduíche.

– Jay? Eu tinha entendido que você estava me levando para a MINHA casa. Afinal, nós estamos na MINHA ou na SUA casa?

– Você não costumava ser tão engraçadinho. Estamos na NOSSA casa.

– NOSSA? Nós moramos juntos? Espera aí, eu tinha entendido que nós éramos apenas COLEGAS DE TRABALHO.

– E somos.

– Somos colegas de trabalho e MORAMOS JUNTOS? Isso não é meio estranho?

– Estranho por quê?

– Sei lá. Eu pelo menos acho estranho. Se ainda fosse com UMA colega de trabalho. Uma bem gostosa. Uma GAROTA. Mas justo com VOCÊ?

– O que tem eu?

– Sei lá. Você e seus ABRAÇOS. Seus SORRISOS. É estranho. Não é como se fôssemos eu e Sam. Sam e eu somos IRMÃOS e, mesmo assim, vivemos passando por situações constrangedoras. As pessoas não acreditam que somos realmente irmãos quando nos registramos em motéis de estrada. Fica sempre um clima. Sempre pintam sorrisinhos e insinuações. Eu não ligo porque SEI que somos irmãos. Não preciso ficar dando satisfação para ninguém. Já você e eu ...

– Somos bons amigos. O que há de estranho nisto?

– APENAS amigos?

– Está bem. Fala! Vou entrar no seu joguinho. Você ACHA que nós somos exatamente O QUÊ.

– Bem, são dois HOMENS morando juntos. Dois ATORES. O que qualquer pessoa pensaria?

– O que qualquer pessoa PRECONCEITUOSA pensaria? Exatamente isso que você insinuou. O que qualquer pessoa BEM RESOLVIDA pensaria? Que é muito chato morar sozinho numa cidade estranha, longe da família. Você acha mesmo que o normal seria eu e você sozinhos, em casas enormes como esta, sem ter a quem recorrer caso passasse mal à noite? É ISSO que é normal? É ISSO que você quer? Queria estar SOZINHO nesta casa neste minuto?

– Não, você está certo, Jay. Desculpe. O Jen tem sorte de ter você como amigo. **NÃO!** FIQUE AÍ ONDE ESTÁ. NÃO SE APROXIME. CHEGA de abraços por hoje.

– Estou preparando um sanduíche para você.

– Obrigado, Jay. Desculpe. É que não estou acostumado a ter amigos. Estes anos todos fomos só eu e meu irmão.

– Jen, não quer conversar comigo sobre essa história de ser na verdade o Dean?

– Depois. Agora, quero tomar um banho quente. Preciso relaxar um pouco. Onde fica ..?

– Que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo com você, tem. E você vai me dizer o que é. Mas, seja lá o que for, acho que um banho quente vai ajudá-lo a sentir-se melhor.

Jay toma a frente e conduz Dean para uma ampla suíte no segundo andar. Antes de descer para continuar a preparar os sanduíches, Jay põe a mão sobre o ombro de Dean como quem diz _'seja o que for, pode contar comigo'_. Dean põe a mão sobre a mão de Jay, agradecido pela compreensão.

Dean não se lembrava de já ter entrado num quarto tão amplo e tão luxuoso. Ele olha para o imenso closet lotado de roupas. De todos os tipos. De smokings impecáveis a confortáveis moletons. Muitas roupas de grife, algumas que deviam custar pequenas fortunas. Tênis caríssimos. Sapatos. Uma dúzia deles. Balançou a cabeça, inconformado. Para que um homem precisa de tantos sapatos? A TV LED de tela imensa, o MP3 player de design sofisticado. Não havia dúvidas que o que motivava Jen a morar com Jay não era simplesmente rachar as despesas de aluguel.

Ao bater os olhos na gigantesca cama de casal desarrumada, Dean não consegue evitar o choque. Sai para o corredor e se detém por um instante em frente à porta que ficava bem em frente à do quarto de Jen. Como imaginara, era a do quarto de Jay. Não perde tempo reparando na decoração. Seus olhos se fixam na cama de casal, tão grande quanto a do outro quarto. Estava imaculadamente arrumada. Acabara de conhecer o Jay, mas duvidava que a primeira coisa que ele fizesse ao acordar fosse arrumar a cama com tamanho esmero.

Voltou para o quarto de Jen. Olhou novamente para os dois conjuntos de dois travesseiros e os dois edredons largados de qualquer maneira sobre a cama. Agachou-se e examinou o par de chinelos de tamanho descomunal largado de qualquer maneira num canto próximo à porta de saída. Nenhuma dúvida sobre a quem pertencia. Encontrou um segundo par de chinelos masculinos sob a cama, este claramente do seu número, do lado da cama voltado para o banheiro da suíte.

Respirou fundo, passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e abriu a água quente da banheira de hidromassagem.

Começava a sentir um início de dor de cabeça.

.

Dean desceu a escada decidido a dizer para Jay que ia se mudar naquela noite mesmo para um hotel. Não precisava ficar dando explicações. Ia caçar o Trickster e obrigá-lo a devolvê-lo à sua própria realidade. Quando deixasse o corpo, Jay teria o seu Jen de volta e os dois podiam levar a vida que bem entendessem.

E Jen não era propriamente Dean Winchester. Lembrava da realidade em que era gay. Por mais que detestasse admitir, era seu rosto que via no espelho, era reconhecido por todos como sendo Dean Winchester, as histórias de vida dos dois tinham pontos de contato.

Na realidade em estava agora, ocupava o corpo de um sujeito que apenas se PARECIA com ele, e, mesmo assim, NEM TANTO. Um sujeito que tinha outro nome, outra história de vida. Não sabia o nome nem a história de vida de Jen, o ator, mas sabia que ele não era Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester era um personagem de ficção.

– Vou pegar seu sanduíche. Fiz como você gosta. Está se sentindo melhor? Mais relaxado?

– Jay. Escuta. Pensei bem e acho melhor eu passar a noite num hotel. Vai ser melhor para nós dois, acredite.

– Fica, Jen. Por favor. Não tem porque você ir embora.

_'Que diabo, esse maldito olhar de novo. Não, você não vai me fazer voltar atrás. Você já é bem grandinho e sabe muito bem se cuidar sozinho. E se não sabe, não é problema meu. Eu tenho obrigações para com o Sam. Com o meu irmão. Não com o AMANTE de uma versão alternativa minha.'_

– FICA. ESTOU PEDINDO.

_'Droga, esse olhar parece ter o poder de corroer a minha vontade. O que está acontecendo comigo, afinal?'_

Dean ainda estava firmemente decidido a dizer se veriam no dia seguinte, no estúdio. Mas, o que saiu de sua boca foi:

– Fico. Por esta noite. Amanhã voltamos ao assunto.

Jay vira de costas para que Dean não veja seu sorriso confiante.

Ainda confuso com o que acabara de dizer, Dean pega o sanduíche. Não pensaria em reunir aqueles ingredientes, mas não fazia restrição a nenhum. E pensar que menos de 24 horas antes, ficava com água na boca com a perspectiva de comer ratos vivos. Estremeceu só de lembrar. Mordeu o sanduíche com gosto. Estava realmente muito bom. Jay sorria, com olhos sonhadores fixos em Dean. Dean fingiu que não percebeu aqueles olhares e aquele sorriso.

Por mais que se sentisse bem perto de Jay, Dean aprendera a confiar em seus instintos. E seus instintos lhe diziam que havia algo muito errado com aquele sujeito. Seus instintos lhe diziam que Jay não era aquele sujeito legal que aparentava ser.

.

* * *

.

– Resumindo: somos os protagonistas de uma série de televisão chamada _Supernatural_, que está indo para a sua quarta temporada e que é gravada em Vancouver, Canadá. É onde estamos agora.

– Correto.

– É estranho ver nestes DVD's que você me mostrou muitas das situações que eu e meu irmão realmente vivemos e casos que realmente investigamos. Estranho não, assustador. É como se esse tal de Eric Kripke pudesse me observar tomando banho. Faz algum tempo, mas até os diálogos soam como coisas que realmente dissemos. Isso de a gente ficar se alfinetando. Os nomes falsos que usamos em investigações. É terrivelmente assustador. A diferença é que no seriado tudo parece mais fácil e mais limpo. Você não faz ideia de como é realmente o covil de wendigo. Espero sinceramente que nunca descubra.

– Da forma como você fala é realmente estranho e assustador.

– Quer dizer que eu me chamo Jensen Robert Ackles e você se chama Jared Trevor Padalecki? Engraçado, você não me parece um polaco.

– Os cabelos escuros vêm da minha mãe, Sharon. Meu pai, Gerald, é um polaco típico.

– Então eu tenho pais vivos, além de um irmão mais velho e uma irmã caçula.

– Isso. Pretende procurá-los?

– Se eles se chamassem John e Mary, talvez procurasse, se arranjasse coragem. Não vejo sentido em construir laços com Roger e Donna. Até agora o máximo que passei em outra realidade foi quatro dias. O melhor a fazer é me manter afastado da família de Jensen.

– Dito assim, faz todo sentido.

– Jay, não sou de ver TV, portanto, o que vou dizer pode não significar nada. Mas a verdade é que nunca ouvi falar de _Jensen Ackles_ ou de _Jared Padalecki_ na minha realidade. Talvez nenhum de vocês exista lá. Ou talvez não sejam atores.

– SUA realidade. Uma _estranha_ realidade em que Dean e Sam Winchester existem de verdade. Uma realidade em que demônios e criaturas sobrenaturais são reais.

– Está me dizendo que não existem demônios e criaturas sobrenaturais aqui?

– Existem como lendas. _Supernatural_ faz sucesso exatamente porque as pessoas conhecem as lendas. Não há necessidade de muita explicação.

– Então não é tão diferente assim da minha realidade. Lá as pessoas também vivem suas vidas acreditando que não existem demônios e criaturas sobrenaturais. Lá também são feitos filmes e séries de TV sobre criaturas que a gigantesca maioria acredita que existam apenas em lendas. Portanto, acredite em mim quando digo que as lendas daqui podem ser absolutamente reais.

– Então me diga: já encontrou uma bela sereia?

– Bem que gostaria enfrentar uma bela sereia para variar. Mas, o normal é aparecerem wendigos, metamorfos, rougarous e outros bichos feios. Esses todos que você enfrentou como ator. Só que eles são bem mais assustadores no mundo real. Mais animalescos.

– Você ainda vai encontrar sua sereia. Só tome cuidado para não ser levado pro fundo do mar.

– Estou vendo que não está acreditando em nada do que eu disse. Mas, não posso culpá-lo. É mesmo difícil de se acreditar.

– Acreditar que até ontem você era o Jensen e que hoje é o VERDADEIRO Dean Winchester?

– Eu SOU o verdadeiro Dean Winchester. Pelo menos minha essência, minha alma. Estou sendo transportado de realidade em realidade pelo Trickster. Ao chegar a uma realidade, ocupo o corpo da minha versão daquela realidade. Aqui, aparentemente, sou Jensen Ackles.

– O episódio que acabamos de gravar, _Mystery Spot_, é com o _Trickster_. Lembra da minha fala? A que digo que_ 'ele me fez ver você morrer centenas de vezes'_. É um bom resumo do episódio.

– Vivi isso há alguns meses atrás, mas não me lembro de nenhumas das mortes. Sei apenas aquilo que meu irmão Sam me contou. E também que ele fez um acordo com o _Trickster_ de que não iríamos atrás dele. Mas, menos de três meses depois, aconteceu de voltarmos a cruzar o caminho do desgraçado. Falei que não respeitaria o acordo e desafiei-o. Como resultado, agora sou um ator que interpreta Dean Winchester. E, antes disso, eu era um _ghoul_ e Sam queria acabar comigo.

– O que mais?

– Muita coisa. Situações constrangedoras que eu faria de tudo para poder esquecer. Algumas delas acho que nunca terei coragem de contar em detalhes para alguém. Escolhas difíceis envolvendo a vida de pessoas queridas. E o pior é não saber como tudo terminou em algumas. Como na realidade em que eu era um ghoul. Não fiquei sabendo o destino daquele Sam e isso vai me assombrar pro resto da vida. Assim como é terrível não saber o destino de Jonathan Harvelle.

– Você disse que viveu o enredo de _Mystery Spot _e de outros episódios antes que fizéssemos as gravações. Já imaginou se o Eric Kripke inclui essas cenas constrangedoras em algum episódio futuro?

– Espero sinceramente que não. E acredito que existam temas que não sejam tratados por conta de horário ou, sei lá, faixa etária do público alvo.

– Tão ruim assim?

Dean não sabia o porquê de estar contando os percalços por que passara em outras realidades para um cara que acabara de conhecer. Que por mais que parecesse com o Sam, não era ele. Até certo ponto, isso era bom. Em nenhum momento pensara em Jay como sendo Sam. Não encarava, portanto, o envolvimento entre Jen e Jay como algo incestuoso.

Estranho mesmo foi se dar conta que estava com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Jay e que este passava os dedos pelos seus cabelos, fazendo cafuné. Como isso acontecera? O que lembrava era de estar sentado no sofá e de Jay estar sentado na poltrona ao lado com uma distância segura entre os dois.

Os instintos de Dean novamente dispararam. Alerta vermelho. Aquele sujeito era muito mais perigoso do que imaginara. Começava a entender como Jensen acabara dividindo a cama com Jay. O melhor que tinha a fazer era se mudar rápido para um hotel.

– Jay, estou cansado. Se me dá licença, vou para meu quarto.

– Claro, DEAN. Boa noite.

.

A primeira coisa que Dean fez ao entrar no quarto foi trancar a porta a chave. Há certas coisas que não se pode arriscar. Foi até a janela. Fechada, afinal estava fazendo frio. Chegou a pensar em trocar a roupa de cama, mas acabou desistindo. Não encontrara nenhuma camisinha no chão. Talvez estivesse fantasiando. Talvez não houvesse nada entre eles afinal. Jay era carinhoso, talvez um pouco além da medida, mas talvez não passasse disso. Estava estranhando porque nunca tivera amigos. Talvez fosse mais normal do que imaginava.

Deitou. Há quanto tempo não deitava numa cama tão confortável? Pensou em Sam, no verdadeiro. Há quanto tempo estava desaparecido, jogado de realidade em realidade? Uma semana? Sam devia estar preocupado. E com razão. Tivera surpresas desagradáveis em todas as realidades por onde passara. Estava até estranhando o Trickster ainda não ter dado as caras nesta realidade. Devia estar aprontando alguma. Tinha até medo do que o esperava nesta vida.

A exaustão acabou prevalecendo e, logo, Dean estava mergulhado num sono profundo e sem sonhos. Profundo o bastante para não perceber a figura debruçada sobre ele, acariciando suavemente seus cabelos e beijando com carinho seu rosto.

– Jensen Ackles ou Dean Winchester pouco importa. O importante é que você é meu. Somente MEU. De corpo e alma. PARA SEMPRE.

.

* * *

**AVISO**:

O capítulo contem spoilers sobre situações vividas nas realidades 3 e 5.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Os atores Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki efetivamente moraram juntos um período quando ambos eram solteiros. Cronologicamente, esta fic situa-se na segunda metade da terceira temporada. Na ocasião da gravação de Mystery Spot, Jensen e Jared ainda não moravam juntos. Existem divergências temporais entre a nossa realidade e essa em que Dean está vivendo.

2) Clif Kosterman (pessoa real), segurança e motorista dos dois atores, embora mais alto que Jensen Ackles, não é mais alto que Jared Padalecki.

* * *

08.01.2013


	3. O MELHOR AMIGO DO HOMEM

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 6**__: CAINDO NA REAL_

**vida 6** CAPÍTULO 3

O MELHOR AMIGO DO HOMEM

.

* * *

.

– Não precisava ter trancado a porta. Eu não ia agarrá-lo enquanto estivesse dormindo.

– Mas, descobriu que a porta estava trancada.

– Você estava estranho. Fiquei preocupado. Só queria ter certeza que estava bem.

– Sou um caçador, não esqueça. Continuo vivo até hoje porque tomo minhas precauções mesmo quanto tudo parece seguro. Mas, agradeço sua preocupação. Estou ótimo.

– Então devo continuar chamando-o de Dean.

– Pode me chamar de Jensen se quiser. Vou tentar ser discreto quanto a isso. Então, o que o Jensen faz num domingo de sol?

– Dorme até o meio-dia. Vê-lo assim tão bem humorado às 8:00 é a maior prova de que não é o Jen que está aqui na minha frente.

– Está se preparando para correr?

– Gosto de correr ouvindo música pela manhã. Quer me acompanhar e assim me convencer de vez que o corpo do Jen foi possuído por uma inteligência alienígena?

– Perde o amigo mas não perde a piada, né?

– Não é assim. Não arriscaria nossa amizade por nada, Jen. Você é muito importante pra mim.

– Se o seu objetivo era me deixar constrangido, parabéns. NÃO. CHEGA DE ABRAÇOS. Eu vou me vestir e a gente sai para correr.

– Vou preparar seu breakfast. Você costuma acordar faminto aos domingos.

Dean não era de correr por esporte. A rotina de caçadas era o bastante para mantê-lo em forma. Mas, já notara no espelho que Jensen estava negligenciando da forma física. Pelo que acabara de escutar, Jen não era mesmo chegado a exercícios. Já era ruim o suficiente que seu intérprete tivesse rosto de garota e que morasse com um homem. Associarem a imagem de Dean Winchester a uma barriguinha saliente já seria humilhação demais.

.

Estava tendo muita dificuldade de acompanhar o ritmo acelerado imposto por Jay. Jen estava ainda mais fora de forma do que imaginara. Seria engraçado deixar as dores musculares do dia seguinte para o atorzinho. Mas suspeitava que seria ele a mesmo senti-las. Estava ficando para trás. Parecia que Jay não ia facilitar as coisas para o _namoradinho_.

Talvez pudesse fazer alguma coisa para melhorar a imagem pública de Jensen Ackles. O que será que os fãs da série pensavam desta proximidade excessiva dos protagonistas? Tinha todo o direito de zelar pela sua reputação e pela do irmão. Não ia deixar um atorzinho qualquer arrastar seu nome na lama.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Dean se assustou até mais que o próprio Jay quando, do nada, este é atacado por um cachorro enfurecido.

Inexplicável o comportamento daquele labrador. Reparara no animal quando ainda estavam distantes. O bicho estava tranquilo, brincando com duas crianças pequenas. Crianças de talvez cinco e três anos. A criança mais velha estava abraçada ao pescoço do cachorro e a mais nova se divertia puxando o cachorro pelo rabo. O cão suportava aquilo com a maior paciência do mundo. Parecia ser tudo o que se espera de um cachorro. De repente, a explosão. Foi só o bicho por os olhos em Jay para se pôr de pé e começar a latir de forma intimidadora.

Jay diminuíra o passo, se pondo na defensiva. Tinha até mudado de trajeto, seguindo pela calçada do outro lado da rua. Mesmo assim o bicho avançou furioso, com os dentes a mostra, rosnando. Dean se colocou entre Jay e o cão. Tinha experiência com criaturas bem mais perigosas. Não seria um labrador raivoso que o assustaria. E aí, o mais estranho. O cão não se mostrou agressivo com ele. Parou de latir, se aproximou desconfiado de Dean, o cheirou bastante e, finalmente, abanou o rabo amigavelmente. Quando Dean se agachou, o cachorro se aproximou fazendo festa e lambeu seu rosto todo.

O dono do cachorro, que vira a cena, veio na direção de Dean pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento do cão. Dean já estava começando a se afastar, quando uma frase o deixou intrigado.

– Ele só fica assim quando vê o seu amigo. Com qualquer outra pessoa é o cachorro mais amigável do mundo. É muito protetor com as crianças. Desculpe mais uma vez.

Dean emparelhou novamente com Jay. Continuaram a corrida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas, Dean não pode deixar de notar que por onde quer que passassem cães começavam a latir.

Esperou voltarem para casa e recuperar o fôlego para abordar o assunto.

– Gosta de cachorros, Jay?

– Adoro. Eles é que não costumam gostar muito de mim. Não imagino o porquê.

– Se eu morasse numa casa como esta ... Melhor dizendo, se eu, Dean Winchester, morasse numa casa como esta, ia querer ter um cachorro ou dois.

– Mais uma diferença entre Dean Winchester e Jensen Ackles. Jensen não gosta de cães.

Jay foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço, enquanto Dean subiu para tomar uma ducha. Detestava se sentir pegajoso de suor. Não entendeu de onde viera esse último pensamento. Desde quando tinhas essas frescuras? Banho era um luxo nas espeluncas que frequentava. Será que estava começando a incorporar as características psicológicas de Jensen Ackles? Estremeceu com a possibilidade de em pouco tempo estar se agarrando com Jay entre aquelas quatro paredes. Gostaria de acreditar que era uma impossibilidade, mas a lembrança de Kyle no vestiário ainda estava vívida na sua memória.

Ao sair de banho, enquanto enxugava os cabelos, ia acompanhando com os olhos os objetos espalhados pelo quarto. CD's, muitos DVD's, uns poucos livros, laptop, vários porta-retratos. Aproximou-se para olhar mais de perto as fotografias. Um casal mais velho, com certeza os pais de Jensen. A família reunida, pais e irmãos. Um Jensen bem jovem abraçado à irmã, na época uma menininha. Aparentemente, Jensen era bastante ligado à família. Dean gostou de saber deste lado do homem cujo corpo estava ocupando. Teve medo que Jensen fosse apenas um idiota egocêntrico deslumbrado com fama e dinheiro.

Mas, uma foto mais que todas contava algo importante sobre Jensen. E também sobre Jay. A foto do garoto Jensen, sorrindo, abraçado a seus dois cães.

.

– Pra mim? Um presente?

– Liguei pro Clif e pedi que comprasse no shopping. Espero que goste.

O largo sorriso que Jay fez ao ver a caixa em cima da mesa, bem como a alegria quase infantil que mostrou ao desfazer o grande laço que a envolvia, morreram quando ele abriu a tampa da caixa de papelão.

A caixa apresentava furos para respiração, mas estavam bem disfarçados pelo design da logomarca da _pet shop _e pela fita larga. Jay deu um pulo para trás assustado quando Dean retirou cuidadosamente da caixa um filhotinho de pastor alemão e o estendeu em sua direção, com um sorriso.

Não menos surpreso ficou Dean, quando viu o filhote se debatendo, desesperado, tentando a todo custo se libertar de suas mãos. Sentiu o coraçãozinho do filhote batendo acelerado e descompassado quando o trouxe de encontro a seu peito, tentando acalmá-lo. O filhotinho tremia descontroladamente e, então, ficou completamente imóvel.

Preocupado em tentar reanimar o cãozinho, Dean não viu o olhar satisfeito de Jay e o sorriso maldoso que dirigiu para o animalzinho morto.

Sim, o pobre animalzinho estava morto. Morrera de medo.

O olhar de perplexidade de Dean é dirigido, então, para Jay. Dean estava usando sua experiência de caçador para analisar a estranha reação do novo _amigo_. Vira mesmo o rosto de Jay mudar naquela fração de segundo em que percebeu o que havia um cãozinho na caixa?

Os olhos frios do caçador encaram olhos que mostravam uma tristeza quase infinita. Jay parecia arrasado com a morte do cãozinho. Ele nunca escondera que era um cara emotivo. Como, então, duvidar da sinceridade daqueles olhos? Como ficar indiferente a eles? Dean começa a sentir-se péssimo por ser o responsável por causar aquela decepção, aquela dor, a um sujeito tão legal quanto o Jay. Sua desconfiança inicial lhe parecia agora tão .. absurda.

– Jen, não fica assim. Você não podia prever uma coisa dessas. Eu estou feliz por você ter tomado a iniciativa de me dar um presente. Não importa o que aconteceu. Valeu a intenção. Ele era uma gracinha.

– Ainda não entendo. Quando o segurei na caixa, dava para sentir que estava tranquilo, que estava bem. Não consigo imaginar o que aconteceu.

– Eles são muito frágeis nessa idade. Pode ter nascido com algum problema, sabe-se lá.

– Pode ser.

– Jen, promete que não vai trazer nenhum outro. É sempre assim com animais de estimação. A gente se apega e. quando menos se espera, eles se vão.

– Tudo bem, Jay. Como você preferir.

Jay abraça Dean, que, ainda muito abalado, sente-se reconfortado de poder descansar a cabeça nos ombros do amigo. Se Dean pudesse ver a expressão de Jay naquele momento, teria certeza absoluta que Jared Padalecki não era o cara legal que fingia ser.

.

* * *

12.01.2014


	4. UMA FACA NO CORAÇÃO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 6**__: CAINDO NA REAL_

**vida 6** CAPÍTULO 4

UMA FACA NO CORAÇÃO

.

* * *

.

– Ficou doido, cara? Quer ser processado por agressão?

McG se coloca entre um transtornado Jensen Ackles e um assustado Richard Speight Jr.

– Ele .. esse .. Deixa pra lá, você não ia entender mesmo.

– Não ia entender o quê? O que há para entender quando vejo o Rick educadamente estender a mão para cumprimentá-lo e você reagir dando um murro na cara dele. Vocês passaram a semana passada inteira gravando num clima ótimo. O que aconteceu neste fim de semana que eu não fiquei sabendo?

– Nada, o Jen enlouqueceu. Eu saí daqui na sexta ao meio-dia, volto neste minuto e sou recebido a socos. Quem não está entendendo nada sou eu. Você bem que merecia que eu te processasse, ..

– .. _DEAN querido_.

– Eu sabia que era você. Tinha certeza que não ia resistir a dar as caras como o ator que interpreta o _Trickster_. Que, por sinal, não se parece em nada com a forma humana que você costuma usar para infernizar a minha vida. Mas, já que está aqui, que tal aproveitar que estão todos congelados no tempo e abrir de uma vez o jogo. Pode falar abertamente já que estamos cercados de gente e, mesmo assim, não vai haver testemunhas. Me diga: o que vai ser desta vez? Vai ferrar só com a minha vida ou vai sobrar pro Ackles também?

– Deixe-me pensar. É, tirar o Ackles do armário seria bem divertido. Já estou vendo as manchetes: _Astro de Supernatural mata a facadas o ator que interpreta seu irmão na série. Mais detalhes sobre o crime passional nas páginas centrais_.

– Não, você não faria isso. Vai destruir as vidas do Jen e do Jay por algo que eu disse e você não gostou? Eles não têm nada a ver com essa história. O Jen não é o Dean Winchester. Deixa o cara fora desta.

– Sinto informá-lo que Jen Ackles está dentro desta SIM e quanto mais rápido você enfiar uma adaga de bronze no coração de Jay Padalecki, melhor para todos nós. Porque você só vai deixar essa realidade quando Jay Padalecki estiver morto. E é VOCÊ quem vai matá-lo.

– Trickster, você não ..

– ... merecia que eu te processasse, Jensen. É cada maluco que a gente encontra neste meio.

– Vem, Rick. Vamos cuidar deste ferimento nos lábios. Ackles, você tem muito o que explicar. Me espere aqui, que já volto para termos uma conversa séria.

– Jen, o que deu em você para acertar um soco no Speight? Ele é um cara superlegal. Está sempre de bom humor. Vocês sempre se deram bem.

– Não foi no Speight que eu dei um murro. Foi no Trickster. Era ELE. Nós dois conversamos depois que eu dei o murro, quando todos estavam congelados no tempo. Era ele, acredite em mim.

– Congelados no tempo? Espero que você tenha outra história para contar pro McG. Ele está voltando e o Robert Singer está vindo com ele. Prepare-se, porque você vai escutar. E eu não quero estar por perto. Tenho os ouvidos sensíveis.

– Aquele ali não é o Bobby.

– Esqueci que estava falando com Dean Winchester. Acredite: aquele É o Bobby Singer. Se não quiser que o Jensen acabe afastado da série e internado numa clínica de repouso, aja como se o conhecesse. Melhor ainda, fique calado. Não faça a besteira de falar o que quer que seja. Só abaixe a cabeça e escute. Quando ele se acalmar, você pede desculpas e inventa alguma explicação.

.

Por mais paradoxal que parecesse, os gritos de Robert Singer estavam acalmando Dean, dando a ele o tempo que precisava para se recuperar do choque das ameaças do Trickster.

Matar Jay era algo completamente fora de cogitação. A ameaça de prendê-lo naquela realidade não era nem de longe tão assustadora quanto a de ter que escolher entre as vidas de John Winchester e Jonathan Harvelle. Ou pelo menos não parecia naquele momento. Porque o Trickster podia, num estalar de dedos, transformar o Paraíso numa sucursal do Inferno.

Perto disso, a ameaça de Robert Singer de multá-lo em 25% do salário de Jen, que ele nem sabia de quanto era, era o de menos.

.

– Grande amigo você. Me deixou sozinho na frigideira.

– Jen, você entrou sozinho na frigideira e acendeu o fogo. E, depois, nada poderia salvá-lo. Mas, e aí? Como ficaram as coisas com o Speight?

– Ele acabou aceitando as minhas desculpas. E você tinha razão, ele é mesmo um cara muito legal. Não vai me processar, quero dizer, não vai processar o Jensen.

– Agora que está tudo bem, vamos lá. O pessoal está chamando. Falta uma cena externa. Decorou o texto?

– Claro. Esta história de ser ator é a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

– Sei. Tão fácil que Dean Winchester logo vai ser o maior ator do mundo.

.

Dean sentiu uma emoção inesperada ao rever o Impala. Era, em tudo, igual ao carro verdadeiro. Até mesmo o estofamento interno. Parecia igual até nas manchas. Abriu o porta-malas. Não conhecia aquela marca de sal grosso. Nenhuma garrafa de uísque. Nenhuma revista de mulher pelada. Quanto ao resto, especialmente a caixa de armas, se não era igual, lembrava bastante. A principal diferença era a idade e o estado das armas. As verdadeiras tinham sido compradas pelo pai ou por ele, Dean, ao longo dos últimos vinte anos. Aquelas pareciam novas, não conheciam sangue de verdade. O rifle Winchester 1892 apenas parecia autêntico. Mas, era uma reprodução muito bem feita.

Uma faca de caça faz Dean recordar de algo que, na hora, passara despercebido, tamanho o choque que tivera ao escutar a ameaça do Trickster. Puxou pela memória. Era importante lembrar exatamente as palavras que o Trickster usara. Tinha certeza que ele dissera textualmente '_quanto mais rápido você enfiar uma ADAGA DE BRONZE no coração de Jay Padalecki, melhor para todos nós'_.

Uma adaga de bronze. Não uma faca qualquer. UMA ADAGA DE BRONZE. Aquilo era algum tipo de mensagem. Mas, o que significava? Que falta fazia alguém como Bobby Singer, alguém que lhe desse as respostas que precisava. Acabara de descobrir, da pior maneira possível, que, nesta realidade, Robert Singer era um dos diretores executivos da série _Supernatural_ e que um dos personagens da série tinha sido batizado de Bobby Singer como uma espécie de brincadeira. Agora estava curioso para conhecer o ator que interpretava Bobby.

Não deixava de ser assustador essa história de ser um personagem de ficção. Era como se todo o seu mundo tivesse sido criado a partir da imaginação de uma única pessoa: Eric Kripke. Se assim fosse, conhecer Eric Kripke seria como conhecer Deus em pessoa.

E não ia demorar. A última coisa que Robert Singer dissera, ou melhor, berrara no seu ouvido, era para não esquecer que a temporada estava no final e que em duas semanas Eric Kripke apresentaria oficialmente o roteiro do último episódio da terceira temporada de _Supernatural_.

Estava curioso, mas também com medo de descobrir o próprio futuro.

Dean podia não saber, mas Eric Kripke já escrevera o roteiro do episódio final daquela temporada. Termina com Dean Winchester sendo levado para o Inferno.

.

* * *

.

Ao final de mais um dia de trabalho, a sensação de missão cumprida. As gravações do episódio 11 estavam encerradas. O trabalho agora era de edição e sonorização. No dia seguinte começariam as leituras e o reconhecimento das locações do novo episódio. Saberiam também quem faria as participações especiais. Por mais que Dean detestasse reconhecer, estava adorando a rotina do estúdio.

Viu a correspondência e não resistiu a abrir o extrato bancário de Jensen Ackles. Não acreditou quando viu o valor depositado pelo estúdio. Claro que imaginava que Jensen era muito bem pago, mas o valor era mais de cinco vezes o que imaginara e já chutara um valor que considerava alto.

Com a aparência que tinha, mais fama e dinheiro, Jensen podia ter a mulher que quisesse e, ainda assim, escolhera morar com Jared Padalecki. Como imaginar que passava pela cabeça de alguém que era por serem apenas dois bons amigos?

Não, não era isso que queria para o intérprete de Dean Winchester. Tinha uma reputação a zelar. Enquanto estivesse naquele corpo não ia permitir que Jensen Ackles fosse motivo de insinuações maldosas, mesmo que fossem verdadeiras. Tinha que fazer algo para mudar aquela situação. Ia transformar Jensen Ackles em sinônimo de garanhão.

Sua atenção se fixou num DVD em especial. _Ten Inch Hero_, 2007. Devia ser o último trabalho de Ackles no cinema. Estava curioso para saber mais sobre Jensen como ator. Primeiramente, se ele era realmente um bom ator. Achava que a interpretação dele de Dean Winchester deixava muito a desejar, mas podia estar sendo exigente. Talvez nesse outro personagem ..

A primeira impressão, com base na capa do DVD, não foi das melhores. Ele nem ao menos era o protagonista. Parecia ser do elenco de apoio. Pior ainda, parecia ser um personagem cômico.

Ao ver a primeira cena em que Jensen aparecia, seu primeiro impulso foi de usar todo o saldo bancário de Jensen para comprar o maior número possível de cópias do DVD e destruí-las para que ninguém mais visse seu intérprete pagando aquele MICO GIGANTE. Será que Jensen não tinha um mínimo de senso de ridículo? O que era aquele visual misto de arara com metaleiro de boutique? Como ele tivera a coragem de expor Dean Winchester a um ridículo daqueles. Teve vontade de esmurrar a cara do desgraçado.

Ia desligar o DVD player quando um rosto chamou sua atenção. Mesmo a personagem não estando produzida e a intenção fosse mostrá-la como uma garota comum, destas que se encontra em qualquer esquina, era impossível ignorar a beleza e a sensualidade inata daquela mulher. Mesmo interpretando uma garota comum, ela não escondia que era uma deusa. Por um beijo dela talvez até reconsiderasse sua firme decisão de nunca se vestir de arara gótica. Decidiu assistir um pouco mais.

Esperou os créditos finais para saber o nome da deusa: Danneel Harris. Gostou de ver que o personagem de Jensen ganhou a personagem de Danneel no final. Que mulherão! Se Jensen deixara o romance ficar só no plano da ficção, é porque ele era mesmo um gay irrecuperável. A agenda de Jensen talvez tivesse o celular de Danneel. Ia ser um prazer fazer aquele favor para Jensen.

.

– Danneel, é Jensen. Tenho pensado muito em você. Senti saudades.

[DH: - ..]

– Sério, não está acreditando por quê?

[DH: - ..]

– Sei que devia ter ligado antes, mas sabe como as coisas são corridas no dia-a-dia das gravações. Me perdoa por eu ser um idiota e não ter ligado logo no dia seguinte ao que voltei?

[DH: - ..]

– Sei lá, pensei que seria legal se a gente voltasse a se ver.

[DH: - ..]

– É, em Vancouver. Conhece?

[DH: - ..]

– Considere-se minha convidada. Vou adorar mostrar a você as coisas daqui.

[DH: - ..]

– Beijo. Durma pensando em mim.

[DH: - ..]

– Claro, vou dormir pensando em você também.

[DH: - ..]

– Ligo para confirmar o horário do vôo e passar a reserva do hotel.

.

Estava com sorte, Danneel estava com um buraco na agenda de gravações de One Tree Hill na semana seguinte e ficara animada com o convite para conhecer Vancouver. Era hora de desfalcar um pouco a conta bancária de Jensen. Um dia ele lhe agradeceria por isso. Por trazer Danneel Harris de volta para a sua vida.

Precisava descobrir mais sobre Danneel. Ela e Jensen conviveram por tempo suficiente para terem trocado confidências sobre assuntos pessoais.

A sorte é que, sendo atriz, podia obter as informações básicas na internet. Embora fosse Sam quem costumasse fazer as pesquisas, Dean sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer. Para descobrir coisas do dia a dia de Jen em San Pedro, tais como o hotel em que se hospedara, os restaurantes que frequentara e os lugares por onde circulara, bastava cruzar dados da fatura do cartão de crédito de Jensen contra as home pages destes lugares e o _Google Maps_.

Não podia esquecer também as revistas de fofocas da época e os vídeos da campanha de divulgação do filme.

Danneel. Dan. Que mulher fantástica. Não queria criar expectativas, mas era inevitável. Dan & Dean. Estava empolgado. Mais que isso, estava excitado. Queria muito encontrá-la. Adorara a sua voz. Ia ser ótimo. Tinha certeza disso.

Desceu e encontrou Jay adormecido em frente à TV ligada. Se Jen e Jay tivessem mesmo um relacionamento, Jay não ia gostar nada de saber que Dean tinha marcado um encontro de Jen com Dan Harris. Sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável com a situação que criara, mas também não é como se estivesse traindo Jay.

Jay tinha que entender que, gostando ou não, o corpo de Jen estava sob nova direção. E que, fossem quais fossem os sentimentos de Jay por Jen, não ia deixar que esses sentimentos determinassem a sua vida sexual. Esse direito ele não dava a ninguém.

E mais: não precisava ficar dando satisfações do que fazia e de com quem saia para Jay. Ele não era o Jen. Era Dean e Jay um colega de trabalho. Apenas isso.

A primeira providência era arrumar um carro. Adorava dirigir e não queria continuar dependendo de Clif para tudo. Queria ter privacidade. Sua primeira opção era um Chevy Impala 67, mas ia ser difícil encontrar um em boas condições no pouco tempo que dispunha. Que fosse então o modelo 2008. Confirmou que Jensen tinha habilitação. O carro sairia no nome de Jensen. Se não gostasse do modelo, que vendesse depois.

Clif era a pessoa ideal para ensiná-lo a se deslocar-se pela cidade. Precisava conhecer os trajetos, já que supostamente morava ali, como Jen, há mais de três anos. E também para lhe indicar os pontos turísticos e os restaurantes e boates da moda.

Daria uma desculpa para dar uma escapada no intervalo do almoço e comprar o carro. Não queria que Jay soubesse de Danneel antes da hora. A última coisa que queria era enfrentar aqueles olhos de novo. O desgraçado sempre conseguia dobrá-lo.

A segunda coisa a fazer, ainda mais importante, era uma reserva de hotel em nome de Danneel Harris. Não podia esquecer de pedir um quarto com cama de casal. Desde que aquela loucura de vidas alternativas começara, o único parceiro de cama que tivera fora Luke Braeden. Precisava mudar isso rápido. E, se Danneel aceitara vir até Vancouver, é porque não era indiferente a Jensen. Não havia por que imaginar que não ficariam juntos.

.

– Acorda, Jay. Ou amanhã vai acordar todo dolorido.

– Obrigado, Jen. Já vou subir.

– Estou indo dormir. Boa noite, Jay.

– Bons sonhos.

.

Dean acordou se sentindo ótimo. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão bem disposto e tão relaxado. Fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor a sensação deliciosa de carinho e segurança que aqueles braços lhe proporcionavam. Aqueles .. braços? A consciência do que estava acontecendo o atingiu como um soco no estômago.

Dean se desvencilha do abraço para constatar horrorizado que estava nu e que Jay, também nu, dormia abraçado a ele. Jay abre os olhos, pisca, dá um grande bocejo e dirige a Dean um sorriso que qualquer um que visse descreveria como apaixonado.

– Bom dia, Jen? Dormiu bem?

Talvez uma adaga de bronze no coração fosse mesmo a única solução.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1) Ten Inch Hero (em português: Amor e Sanduíches), de 2007, é um filme com Jensen Ackles e Danneel Harris. Eu não assisti, mas vi diversos vídeos de cenas do filme no Youtube. Jensen interpreta Boaz Priestley, um cara que se veste como quem quer chocar a sociedade, mas no fundo é caretão.

2) AVISO DE SPOILER: Luke Braeden é a versão masculina de Lisa Braeden das realidades 2 e 3.

* * *

16.01.2014


	5. A MULHER DA MINHA VIDA

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 6**__: CAINDO NA REAL_

**vida 6** CAPÍTULO 5

A MULHER DA MINHA VIDA

.

* * *

.

Danneel Harris estava nas nuvens.

A ligação de Jensen havia sido completamente inesperada. Já não se falavam há quase um ano, embora ela tivesse diversas vezes ensaiado ligar para ele. Por duas vezes, por pura insegurança, desligara logo após escutar, do outro lado da linha, aquela voz deliciosamente rouca.

Não queria parecer oferecida. As amigas viviam repetindo que ela precisava deixar de agir como uma caipirona da Louisiana. Estava em Washington D.C, capital do mundo. Século XXI. Mas, fazer o quê? Ela era assim: uma romântica incorrigível.

Mas, o tempo passava e suas chances com Jensen pareciam cada vez menores. Ele ligou nas primeiras semanas, mas as ligações foram ficando mais e mais espaçadas. O tempo continuou passando e ela finalmente deixou de alimentar esperanças. Sabia que o melhor a fazer era deixar a fila andar. Mas, a sua fila teimava em continuar parada. Danneel ainda não tinha virado de vez a página onde o nome Jensen Ackles aparecia cercado de coraçõezinhos.

As amigas diziam que ela não tinha mais idade para alimentar ilusões de adolescente e, menos ainda, para agir como uma. Diziam que ela tinha que ser prática. E que, principalmente, não devia alimentar ilusões sobre Jensen Ackles. Que namoro à distância não tinha futuro. Já seria difícil conciliar os horários se os dois vivessem na mesma cidade, quanto mais ela morando em Washington e ele em Vancouver. Danneel sabia que elas tinham razão. Mas, ninguém manda nos próprios sentimentos.

As amigas apontavam o problema da distância, mas a verdade é que todas elas já tinham ouvido falar das recentes mudanças na vida de Jensen Ackles. E das maledicências que essas mudanças trouxeram à tona. Sabiam que Jensen estava morando com Jared Padalecki. E, por mais que soubessem como são os tabloides, sempre inventando histórias que alavancassem as vendas, também sabiam que onde há fumaça, há fogo.

Nenhuma esquecera que, durante as três semanas de gravação de _Ten Inch Hero_, ninguém soube de nenhum envolvimento de Jensen Ackles com quem quer que fosse, apesar dele estar solteiro e de todo o assédio que sofreu das garotas locais. Ele fez muito jogo de cena, lançou muitos olhares sedutores, mas nada de concreto aconteceu até onde sabiam. Danneel estava se iludindo. As evidências estavam todas ali, para quem quisesse ver.

– Está MESMO disposta a ir, amiga? Tenho muito medo que não dê em nada e você volte a se machucar.

– Mas, pelo menos, eu resolvo essa história de vez na minha cabeça. Ele não me deu esperanças, nunca disse que me amava, mas foi sempre tão atencioso, tão preocupado comigo, tão gentil. Ele me convidou diversas vezes para jantar e, depois, andávamos de mãos dadas na orla, conversando. Rindo. Sei que gostou de mim. Pelo menos, um pouco ele gostou.

– E é isso que você espera de um homem? Que ele goste UM POUCO de você? Vocês mal se tocaram. Não aconteceu um único beijo longe das câmaras.

– Talvez ele só estivesse sendo prático. Teve medo de se envolver demais. Sabia que só ficaríamos juntos por três semanas.

– Não conheço nenhum homem que pense desta maneira quando está interessado numa mulher. Eles só vão se preocupar com isso DEPOIS. E só se estiverem interessados em que haja uma SEGUNDA vez.

– O Jensen não é assim.

– É exatamente ESSE o problema. Ele NÃO SER ASSIM deve significar alguma coisa.

.

Danneel percebeu logo nos primeiros minutos a diferença entre o Jensen que conhecia e esse novo Jensen que fora esperá-la no aeroporto. O novo tinha o olhar cafajeste que ela reconhecia da interpretação que ele fazia de Dean Winchester. Aquilo a deixou apreensiva no início. Jensen parecia ter incorporado Dean Winchester. Parecia estar representando o personagem.

Ela passara a acompanhar a série somente depois que conhecera Jensen. Era uma forma de vê-lo toda semana, de tê-lo perto de si, mesmo que à distância. Com o tempo, Dean e Jensen começaram a se misturar em suas fantasias. O homem ideal teria a sensibilidade de Jensen e a pegada de Dean. Esse novo Jensen, se não era o homem ideal, parecia muito com a imagem que fazia de um.

Ele a apanhara no aeroporto, a deixara no hotel e voltara para o estúdio. Mas, chegara pontualmente no horário que marcaram para o jantar com flores. Achou Jensen um pouco mais formal, agindo como se tivessem se conhecido naquele momento. Mas, não tinha do que reclamar. Ele estava mais sedutor do nunca. E ela viera disposta a agarrar aquela oportunidade com unhas e dentes.

A prova dos nove seria ao final do jantar, quando ele a acompanhasse até o quarto. Tinha receio que fosse como em San Pedro, onde, ao final de cada noite aparentemente perfeita, ele a deixava na porta de seu quarto de hotel e se despedia com um beijo de amigo. E ela dormia chorando abraçada ao travesseiro.

Ela adorou descobrir que desta vez não foi um beijo de amigo.

Ainda estavam se beijando com sofreguidão quando ele envolveu com os braços a sua cintura, levantou-a do chão e caminhou com ela para o interior do quarto. E, num toque Dean Winchester, fechou a porta com o pé.

.

No dia seguinte, seria cobrada uma diária de Jensen Ackles.

.

No dia seguinte, Jensen entrou no estúdio com um sorriso luminoso. O sorriso que estava ausente da face de Jay Padalecki.

Dean ainda não sabia, mas isso não era nada bom.

.

* * *

.

Dean corre para abrir a porta. Nem que fosse apenas para esmurrar a cara do desgraçado que esquecera o dedo em cima da campainha. E aí, foi tudo muito rápido. Somente seus reflexos de caçador o salvaram de ter o peito rasgado pela faca que desceu em sua direção. O impulso para o golpe expôs a nuca do agressor à forte cotovelada com que Dean o derrubou, numa reação quase instintiva, deixando-o inconsciente.

Dean usa o pé para revirar seu quase assassino. Parecia bem jovem, cultivava um aspecto rebelde e cabelos arrepiados louros. Pegou a faca caída no chão e a guardou nas costas, enfiada no cinto. Ainda podia precisar dela. Não sabia se o sujeito viera sozinho. Aquilo podia ser um assalto ou uma tentativa de sequestro. A casa não tinha qualquer sistema de segurança. Pelo menos, não fora informado que tinha. Alguém podia ter imaginado que, por serem atores, tinham dinheiro. Que, por serem atores, seriam presas fáceis.

Não. O cara viera decidido a matar. A motivação tinha que ser pessoal. Isso, ou era um psicopata que saía pela noite distribuindo facadas aleatoriamente, o que duvidava muito.

Fez um reconhecimento rápido. Tudo aparentemente tranquilo fora da casa. O sujeito, ao que tudo indicava, viera sozinho. Restava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Lembrava de ter visto uma corda na garagem. As cadeiras eram fortes, de madeira maciça. Ele era especialista em nós. E tinha todo tempo do mundo para arrancar as respostas do seu quase assassino.

.

– Desembucha. Quem é você e o que pretendia vindo aqui?

– Não finja que não me conhece, Jensen. Você sabe muito bem quem eu sou e porque eu ia matá-lo. Eu avisei que se você fizesse o Jay sofrer, eu vinha atrás de você e ia fazer você pagar por tudo.

– Fazer o Jay sofrer? EU estou fazendo o Jay sofrer?

– Não está? O que saiu em todas as revistas de fofocas foi por acaso uma armação para abafar os mexericos sobre vocês dois? Se foi, porque não combinou antes com o Jay? O jantar romântico de Jensen Ackles e Danneel Harris foi uma grande farsa? O beijo flagrado pelos _paparazzi_? O beijo, não. Os inúmeros beijos. A agarração no carro? Você passou ou não a semana inteira com ela, no mesmo quarto de hotel, como saiu em tudo que é lugar? O que existe, na verdade, entre você e a Danneel?

– Eu não devo satisfação alguma a você. Aliás, não faço a mínima idéia de quem você seja. Mas, também não tenho nenhum problema em dizer que rolou. Nada mais natural que acontecesse. Foi muito bom e, se depender de mim, vai rolar muitas outras vezes. O Jay vai ter que se conformar.

– CAFAJESTE. CÍNICO. Você merecia estar caído ali na porta, sangrando até a morte. O que eu acho é que você também está usando a Danneel. Você USA as pessoas, não gosta de ninguém de verdade. Só está preocupado com a sua carreira.

– A Danneel é linda, é divertida, tem um papo ótimo. É .. QUENTE, se é que me entende. Homem algum ficaria indiferente perto dela. A gente está começando a se acertar. Se você a conhecesse, ia entender.

– Esqueceu que conheço a Dan? Que TRABALHAMOS juntos? Como acha que eu fiquei sabendo? A semana passada, ela estava numa felicidade só. Ela não escondeu de ninguém que tinha sido por conta de um convite SEU. Mas, ela e os outros, por mais que tenham ouvido mexericos, não sabem ao certo o grau de envolvimento entre você e o Jay. Eu sei por que sou amigo dele. O melhor amigo. Eu fiquei REVOLTADO. Pensei em ligar na hora pro Jay. Mas, resolvi esperar. As coisas podiam não ser bem assim. Mas aí começaram as pequenas notas nos blogs de fofocas. Depois, as manchetes de capa nas revistas de celebridades. Só então resolvi ligar pro Jay.

– E foi quando ele falou que estava sofrendo por minha causa?

– Ele estava ARRASADO. Foi de cortar o coração. Ele chorou no telefone. Disse que não sabia o que tinha mudado entre vocês, o porquê de você estar fazendo aquilo com ele. Que vocês não se falavam mais. Que você não dormia mais em casa. Que você fugia dele no estúdio. Que precisava de mim, da minha amizade. Disse que o que mais doía era imaginar você e a Danneel na cama. Você fez mesmo isso com o Jay? Fez com que ele soubesse de sua TRAIÇÃO pelos jornais? Ele e mais o resto do mundo

– Escuta aqui, cara. Já saquei que você é apaixonado pelo Jay. Mas, nada justifica que você venha aqui tentar me matar. Viesse numa boa e eu até podia dar uma força para aproximar vocês dois. Ou reaproximar, sei lá. Mas, agora, sou eu quem não vai permitir que o Jay, ou a Danneel, se aproximem de um psicopata feito você. Você vai sair daqui direto pra cadeia por tentativa de assassinato.

– Está dizendo que, se eu viesse numa boa e pedisse, você entregava o Jay de bandeja para mim. Pra mim ou pro primeiro que aparecesse. Você não faz nenhuma questão de mantê-lo ao seu lado, não é mesmo? Está louco para empurrá-lo para fora da sua vida.

– NÃO! Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer que quero que o Jay encontre alguém que o faça feliz.

– Primeiro, você SEDUZIU o Jay. Depois, USOU-O como bem entendeu. E, agora que ele não é mais novidade, está armando situações humilhantes para ele, antes de jogá-lo fora como LIXO. CANALHA. O Jay é a melhor pessoa do mundo. Não merecia ter se envolvido com um CANALHA feito você.

– Espera aí, está querendo dizer que fui EU, quero dizer que foi o Jen, quem _SEDUZIU_ o Jay?

– Eu sou o melhor amigo do Jay. Ele é como um IRMÃO para mim. Ele sempre me contou TUDO da vida dele. Sentimentos. Dúvidas. Planos. Sonhos. Nós até moramos juntos por um tempo, na Austrália, durante uma filmagem. Foi um dos melhores períodos da minha vida. A gente saía, azarava, pegava umas gatinhas. A gente só ficava sem companhia quando queria. E isso era muito raro. Ele tinha muita lábia, sempre teve. Sempre fez um sucesso enorme com as mulheres. E sempre soube terminar com as namoradas numa boa, sem deixar ressentimentos. O Jay é muito especial.

– E ficaram só nesta de irmãozinhos? Você e o Jay?

– Cara, o Jay nunca se interessou por homem algum antes de conhecer você. Não sei que canto de sereia você usou para fazer o Jay mudar tanto. Para que ele acabasse o noivado com a Sandy e viesse morar com você.

– Sandy? Jay e Sandy?

– Ele estava gostando de verdade da Sandy. Todo mundo estava torcendo por eles. Já diziam que eles eram almas gêmeas, tamanha sintonia entre eles. Ele estava saindo daquela fase de querer apenas curtição sem compromisso. Estava pensando em algo mais sério. Em casamento. Ele estava todo animado. Fazendo mil planos. Eu até zoava dizendo para ele pensar bem. Que ainda não era hora dele se amarrar para sempre. Mas, ele estava decidido. Dizia que tinha encontrado a mulher da vida dele e não tinha sentido ficar adiando.

Dean escutava aquilo atônito. Não compartilhava das memórias de Jensen. Não sabia o quanto daquilo era verdade. Fora mesmo Jensen quem desencaminhara Jay? Bobagem, ninguém desencaminha ninguém. Ninguém muda a orientação sexual de ninguém. A dele, Dean, ninguém seria capaz de mudar. Bem, o Trickster talvez.

– Essa Sandy era a mulher da vida do Jay?

– Eu estava lá, em Paris, quando ele pediu Sandra McCoy em noivado. Vocês já estavam indo pro terceiro ano da série e, mesmo assim, ele não convidou você. Ele convidou a mim. Eu sou e sempre serei o melhor amigo dele. Eu conversei com a Sandy. Eu vi o quanto estavam felizes. O quanto estavam apaixonados. Eles viajaram pela Europa em clima de lua de mel. Eles voltam, e, logo depois, sem nenhum motivo, ele rompe com a Sandy. Uma semana depois, vocês passam a morar juntos. Cara, ele largou tudo por você. Ele se afastou até mesmo de mim. Mas, tudo que importa agora, para você, é que se cansou dele e que ele passou a ser um estorvo para você e um risco para a sua preciosa carreira.

Dean estava confuso. Já não tinha tanta certeza se tinha o direito de tomar decisões que afetassem tão profundamente a vida de Jensen. Talvez estivesse mesmo devendo explicações para o Jay.

– Agora me solta. Não pode me manter aqui amarrado.

– Ah! E você pode vir aqui e tentar me esfaquear? Sabe o que mais, cansei de ficar ouvindo a sua voz.

Dean mal tinha acabado de amordaçar o rapaz, para que seus gritos não chamassem a atenção da vizinhança, quando a porta se abre e Jay entra.

– Chad? Jen, o que está acontecendo? Porque o Chad está amarrado e amordaçado?

– Seu amiguinho aqui, tentou me MATAR. E depois ficou dizendo um monte de bobagens para justificar seus atos. Ele fica melhor assim, CALADO. Eu ia chamar a polícia e entregá-lo, mas decidi falar antes com você.

– Jen, você não pode chamar a polícia. O Chad é o meu melhor amigo.

– E, por ser seu melhor amigo, ele acha pode vir aqui tentar me matar porque imagina que estou fazendo você sofrer? Eu estou fazendo você sofrer Jay? Me fala. Você sabe quem eu realmente sou e sabe que não existe nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, entre nós dois.

– Estou vendo que não existe mesmo nenhum sentimento da sua parte. Nem mesmo amizade ou consideração. Para você, pouco importa o que eu penso e o que eu sinto. Não é capaz de ENTENDER o que seja amizade. Acreditando que você seja mesmo Dean Winchester, e tenha mesmo uma relação especial com seu irmão Sam, eu vou dizer de uma forma que até um brucutu como você entenda. Amigo é aquele que escolhemos para ser nosso irmão. Um irmão, não de sangue, mas de alma.

– Jay, eu SOU seu amigo. Acredite, eu QUERO ser seu amigo.

– Você mesmo disse que nunca teve amigos. O Chad sim é meu amigo. Meu irmão de alma. Você acha que pode ser um amigo tão bom quanto ele?

– Claro.

– PROVE. Prove que quer ser meu amigo. Meu novo melhor amigo. Um amigo ainda melhor que o Chad. Esta faca em seu cinto. Usa-a. Corte a garganta do Chad e se torne meu melhor amigo.

Dean escuta, atônito, Jay pedindo que matasse aquele que acabara de chamar de melhor amigo, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Não entende o porquê da própria passividade, quando Jay se aproxima com olhos suplicantes, apóia ambas as mãos em seus ombros e o encara com o olhar e o sorriso mais doces do mundo.

– Faria isso por nós dois, Dean? Mataria o Chad e a Danneel? Mataria quem quer que se ponha entre nós? Qualquer um que tente nos afastar um do outro. Faria isso por mim? Faria isso pelo seu melhor amigo?

Jay estava certo. Dean via agora a situação com clareza. Um amigo de verdade faz o que for preciso para que seu amigo não fique magoado. Tudo que queria naquele momento era provar que era digno de ser considerado o melhor amigo de Jay. Ele, Dean, ERA o melhor amigo de Jay. Não Chad, nem ninguém mais. Mas, nunca teria certeza se Jay o considerava realmente seu _melhor amigo_ enquanto Chad estivesse vivo.

Dean saca a faca do cinto, se posiciona atrás do imobilizado Chad e puxa sua cabeça para trás, pelos cabelos, com violência. E se prepara para cortar a garganta de Chad Matthew Murray.

Jay Padalecki lamenta que Chad esteja amarrado, indefeso. Adoraria ver os dois homens lutando até a morte por ele. Mas, não se pode ter tudo que se quer.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Nesta realidade alternativa, o namoro de Jared Padalecki com Sandra McCoy terminou exatamente um ano antes que o da realidade que conhecemos como mundo real, criando uma defasagem entre as cronologias das vidas profissional e pessoal dos atores. Os atores moraram juntos um tempo após Jared romper com Sandy. Em nossa realidade, na ocasião da gravação de Mystery Spot, Jensen e Jared ainda não moravam juntos.

2) O nome do meio do verdadeiro Chad Murray é Michael.

* * *

20.01.2014


	6. MEU MELHOR AMIGO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 6**__: CAINDO NA REAL_

**vida 6** CAPÍTULO 6

MEU MELHOR AMIGO

.

* * *

.

A lâmina da faca começa a criar uma linha vermelha na garganta de Chad Matthew Murray, da qual sangue começa a verter. Os olhos de Chad mostram raiva e medo. Ele está confuso com tudo que escutara. Jay não vai fazer nada para salvá-lo? Vai ficar ali parado vendo-o morrer. Não é justo. Jay é o seu melhor amigo, seu irmão. Não é justo.

Ao longe, um cachorro começa a latir sem parar. O latido como que desperta Dean de um transe. Ele olha para os olhos de Chad, para a linha vermelha na garganta do rapaz, para a faca em sua própria mão e finalmente para Jay.

– O que é você? O que estava fazendo comigo?

– Jen, sou eu, Jay. Seu amigo. Baixe essa faca. Você não quer fazer isso.

– Não é uma faca. É uma adaga. Uma adaga de bronze. O Trickster disse que eu só deixaria essa realidade depois de enfiar uma adaga de bronze no coração de Jared Padalecki. Mas, você não é o Jay Padalecki que o Chad conheceu anos atrás. Não é o homem que pediu Sandra McCoy em casamento. O que é você e o que fez com o verdadeiro Jared?

Jay se vira e ensaia uma fuga subindo as escadas, mas Dean o derruba e, fechando os olhos para não fraquejar, crava a adaga suja de sangue no coração do monstro.

Seria mais fácil se, como costuma acontecer em filmes de terror, a criatura morta simplesmente desaparecesse ou voltasse à sua verdadeira forma. Mas, não foi isso que aconteceu. O sangue que escorre abundante do peito de Jared Padalecki é vermelho vivo. Esse mesmo sangue agora mancha as mãos e a camiseta de Dean. Ou melhor, de Jensen Ackles.

Inesperadamente, a porta, deixada apenas encostada, se abre.

– Jay, cansei de esperar no carro. E esse cachorro latindo já está me incomodando. Posso entrar?

Sera Gamble entra sorridente e se depara com uma cena digna da imaginação de Eric Kripke.

– Jen? Essa faca na sua mão! Isso é sangue? É o Jay quem está caído na escada? Meu Deus! Ele está .. ?

– Sera, não é o que parece. Aquele não é o verdadeiro Jay.

– Você MATOU o Jay?

– Já disse. Não é o verdadeiro Jay. É um tipo de monstro.

– Jen, larga essa faca. Você não está bem. Não PODE estar bem. O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem está naquela cadeira, amarrado? CHAD MURRAY? É o Chad, não é? Está escorrendo SANGUE do pescoço dele. Jen o que está acontecendo aqui? O que você fez com o Chad?

Um pensamento horrível passa pela cabeça de Dean. E se ele foi iludido pelo Trickster? E se quem está caído na escada, morto, for mesmo Jared Padalecki, um ator, um homem comum? Como ele vai explicar isso? Quem vai acreditar que ele é o verdadeiro Dean Winchester, vindo de uma outra realidade?

Se ficasse ali, ia acabar preso. Tinha que fugir. O pior é que não tinha onde se esconder. Jen Ackles era famoso. Seria reconhecido aonde quer que fosse. Sabia disso por experiência própria. Longe da proteção de Clif, nas vezes que saíra sozinho ou com Danneel, em todos os lugares que foi era parado e pediam que posasse para fotos ou que desse autógrafos ou as duas coisas.

Estava vivendo uma situação surreal. Estava em outra realidade, outro país, numa cidade que mal conhecia. Não havia ninguém para quem pudesse apelar. Nenhum de seus amigos existia. Eram todos personagens de ficção. Para acreditar nele, e naquela história, o cara tinha que ser louco ou ter uma imaginação delirante. Como Eric Kripke.

.

Dean pega a chave do Impala 2008, que estava largada na mesinha próxima à escada, e sai apressado, quase derrubando Sera Gamble. Não ia demorar para ela lembrar de chamar a polícia. Ele sai cantando pneus, deixa o condomínio onde moravam, dirige três quarteirões e estaciona, ainda indeciso sobre o que fazer em seguida.

– Muito bem, Dean. Parabéns! Gostei de ver.

– Trickster!

– Sabe que eu não esperava que você agisse tão direitinho. Rápido e eficiente. Pensei que fosse hesitar, entrar em crise existencial, algo do tipo. Mas, não. Você voltou a ser o mesmo bom e velho caçador de monstros de sempre. Esqueceu rápido de como é ser um monstro. Está certo que o Jay não é o Sam, mas mesmo assim ..

– CHEGA! Quer que eu admita que mais uma vez você conseguiu me manipular? OK, eu admito. Você mexeu as cordinhas e eu matei Jay Padalecki. Satisfeito agora? O Jay está morto. Agora, o Jen vai ser caçado, preso e condenado. A vida e a carreira dele estão acabadas. O pior é que ele parecia ser um cara legal, alguém que não merecia isso. E não é só ele, tem a família dele também. Eu sinceramente não entendo o que você ganha com isso, que tipo de satisfação doentia isso traz para você.

– Você mesmo disse que aquele não era Jay Padalecki. Que era um monstro. E é isso que você faz: mata monstros. Você fez apenas o que está mais do que acostumado a fazer. E há sempre inocentes envolvidos, Jensen é apenas mais um.

– Apenas me diga. Aquele Jay era mesmo um monstro?

– Era. Uma sereia. Bem, pronto para partir?

– NÃO!

– Não?

Decidido, Dean tira o amuleto do pescoço e o guarda no bolso da jaqueta que pegara ao sair apressado da casa.

– Não. Eu só saio daqui depois que provar a inocência de Jen Ackles. E, para isso, eu preciso descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com Jay Padalecki.

Dean não se surpreende ao ver-se falando sozinho. Mas, desta vez, falar com o Trickster lhe trouxe um grande alívio. Não matara um homem. Matara um monstro. Uma sereia. O próprio Jay dera a dica do que era, dizendo que ele encontraria sua sereia. Em algum momento a criatura tomara o lugar do verdadeiro Jared Padalecki. Mas, quando e onde isso acontecera?

.

O quando sabia do verdadeiro Jared Padalecki? Que pedira Sandra McCoy em casamento em Paris. As sereias do mito habitavam o Mediterrâneo, na costa italiana. Chad dissera que Jay voltara diferente da Europa. O que quer que tenha acontecido, acontecera em algum momento após o pedido de casamento e antes de Jay voltar a pisar na América.

Precisava conhecer em detalhes os passos de Jay Padalecki na Europa. E a melhor pessoa para lhe dizer o que aconteceu era Sandra McCoy.

Mas, tinha problemas mais imediatos. Não podia ser preso. Ia precisar de ajuda.

.

E, para o que tinha em mente, ia precisar da ajuda de Chad Murray.

.

* * *

.

Sera Gamble estava chocada. Nunca imaginara uma coisa daquelas acontecendo. Parecia que estava vivendo um pesadelo. Aceitara o convite de Jay para jantar. Jay passaria antes em casa para chamar Jen. Aparentemente, estava tudo normal entre eles. Jay não parecia incomodado por Jen ter passado a semana inteira trancado com Dan Harris num quarto de hotel. Se estava, estava disfarçando bem.

Sera teve que se forçar a ver o corpo caído de Jay. Ainda parecia irreal. Conhecia Jen há anos. Nunca acreditaria que ele seria capaz de uma coisa assim se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Jen sempre fora tão centrado, tão profissional, tão racional. Dentro das circunstâncias, fazia mais sentido que fosse Jay quem perdesse a cabeça. Afinal, era Jen quem estava saindo da relação e Jay era muito emotivo, o que significava que era potencialmente passional.

Não podia mentir, mas tinha que ter muito cuidado com o que diria à polícia. Não podia fazer afirmações em cima de conjecturas. Afinal, os dois nunca admitiram ter um relacionamento. Além disso, algo assim, dito por ela, que convivia com os dois, assumiria ares de verdade absoluta. E, a bem da verdade, ela nunca vira nada de realmente comprometedor entre eles.

Mas, agora, não havia como evitar que tudo se transformasse num grande escândalo. Ia virar um escândalo os dois tendo ou não um caso. E, agora mesmo, é que ninguém acreditaria que não havia nada entre os dois. Não era só a morte de Jay, com toda a aparência de crime passional. Tinha também o lance mal explicado com Chad Murray. Onde é que Chad entrava nesta história, afinal? O que ele viera fazer em Vancouver? Quando chegara?

As lágrimas escorreram do rosto de Sera quando ela se aproximou do rapaz amarrado, aparentemente morto. Como interpretar o que via sem chegar à conclusão que Jen havia torturado Chad? Todo aquele sangue. Não conseguia pensar em nenhum atenuante para justificar os atos de Jen. O que ele pretendia com isso? Informações? Vingança? Aquilo parecia ser de uma crueldade que ela nunca acreditara que Jen fosse capaz.

Os paramédicos chegaram antes que Sera conseguisse desatar os nós que prendiam Chad Murray à cadeira. O sangue que escorria do ferimento na garganta do rapaz, e encharcava sua roupa, fazia que quem o visse, com a cabeça caída para frente, imaginasse o pior. Chad estava desacordado, mas o ferimento era mais superficial do que parecia. Ele não chegara a ter a carótida cortada e, por sorte, tampouco as cordas vocais.

.

Chad estava sendo transportado para uma ambulância, quando a polícia chegou. Um paramédico já havia confirmado a morte de Jared Padalecki. A polícia já estava tirando fotos e coletando evidências na cena do crime.

Aparentemente, a cena do crime se limitava à escada e à sala de estar. Nenhum sinal de luta. Fora a cadeira onde Chad fora amarrado, todos os objetos pareciam estar nos seus lugares habituais. Os depoimentos das testemunhas Sera Gamble e Chad Murray seriam decisivos na elucidação do crime. Mas, o rapaz tão cedo não estaria em condições de prestar esclarecimentos.

.

* * *

.

Dean sabia que tinha muito pouco tempo antes que a polícia começasse a caçá-lo. Antes que o mundo todo soubesse que Jensen Ackles assassinara Jared Padalecki. Antes que a manchete anunciada pelo Trickster estivesse estampada em todas as bancas. Mas, por menor que fosse esse tempo, tinha alguém que ele não gostaria que ficasse sabendo daquilo tudo pela TV: Dan Harris.

A primeira coisa a fazer era tentar convencer Dan de que não era um assassino. Pelo menos, não de seres humanos. Não alimentava muita esperança de conseguir, mas queria ao menos tentar. Sentia-se péssimo por tê-la envolvido em tudo aquilo. Ela seria chamada para depor. Não queria que ela fosse mais uma a pôr lenha na fogueira de Jensen.

Entrou no hall do hotel aparentando tranquilidade, mas procurando passar o mais desapercebido possível. Já era muito tarde, o recepcionista estava distraído e ele teve a sorte de encontrar o elevador e o corredor do terceiro andar vazios. Havia câmaras de segurança nos andares, mas não um sistema de gravação contínua das imagens. Isso tudo, Dean já sabia. Afinal velhos hábitos são difíceis de se abandonar. Ele nunca deixaria de ser um caçador. Estava sempre atento aos detalhes de qualquer lugar que entrasse.

.

Respirou fundo e bateu na porta do quarto de Danneel, após um segundo de hesitação. Entrou rápido, sem esperar o convite.

– Jen, que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Aconteceu. Posso entrar?

– Claro, o que foi?

– O Jay está morto. Ou, pelo menos, quem eles acreditam ser o Jay.

– Meu Deus, que coisa horrível! O que foi que aconteceu? Ele sofreu .. um acidente? E que história é essa de quem eles ACREDITAM ser o Jay?

– Dan, olha para mim. Acredita em mim quando eu digo que nunca mataria o Jay ou qualquer outra pessoa? Acredita?

– Claro. Mas, porque acha que culpariam você pela morte do Jay?

– Senta aqui. Eu vou contar tudo desde o início. O mais importante para que compreenda essa confusão toda é saber que eu sou na verdade Dean Winchester e que eu não sou deste mundo.

– Jen, agora você está me assustando de verdade.

– Por favor, só escute.

Dean fala de sua chegada a La Grande com Sam, em sua própria realidade. A descoberta da participação do Trickster em estranhas mortes em série. A resposta dele à sua ameaça de pará-lo. A sua surpresa de ver-se no corpo de Jensen Ackles. A estranheza inicial com o comportamento de Jay Padalecki. A capacidade dele de manipular as pessoas. A reação de cães à sua presença. A conversa com o Trickster, que ocupava o corpo de Rick Speight Jr. O ataque de Chad e como o imobilizara. Jay incitando-o a matar Chad. E, finalmente, ele cravando a adaga no coração do falso Jay e a repentina chegada de Sera Gamble.

– E foi isso. Acho que foram os latidos que permitiram que eu resistisse o suficiente para não matar o Chad. Ele vai ficar bem. Tenho certeza que ele vai se recuperar completamente. Já a criatura que estava se passando pelo Jay está morta. E agora o Jensen está metido numa grande encrenca. A menos que eu descubra o que aconteceu ao verdadeiro Jay Padalecki.

– Jen, isso tudo é inacreditável. É a coisa mais absurdamente fantástica que eu já ouvi.

– Não culpo você por não acreditar em mim. Vou indo. Cuide-se. Mais uma vez, me desculpe. Juro que não queria envolver você nesta história.

– ESPERA. Eu acredito. Ou, pelo menos, acredito que você acredita nisso. Que está sendo sincero. E também acredito quando diz que nunca mataria o Jay ou qualquer outra pessoa. Sei que não. Não em seu estado normal. Mas, essa de você ser o verdadeiro Dean, vindo de uma outra realidade ...

– É, como você própria disse, inacreditável. Sei disso.

– Droga. Dane-se. Não ia suportar ver você preso. Não agora, que estamos juntos. Esperei tanto por isso.

– Nem sei o que dizer, Dan. Obrigado. Era importante para mim que pelo menos você ficasse do meu lado. Mas, preciso me apressar. Não vai demorar para a polícia aparecer aqui.

– ESPERA. Assim, você vai ser reconhecido fácil. Essa semana juntos, deu para ver o quanto você é popular. TODOS conhecem você em Vancouver. Acho que no mundo todo.

– Muito animador isso.

.

– Acho que tenho a solução. Beeeem aqui.

– Isso é o que eu estou pensando?

– Ficou comigo quando você voltou para Vancouver. Eu trouxe para devolver. E parece que veio mesmo a calhar.

– Você não acha que eu vou vestir isso, acha?

– E qual é a sua idéia de um bom disfarce? Óculos escuros e gola da jaqueta levantada? Quando alguém se veste de forma absolutamente ridícula, a maioria das pessoas desvia o olhar dos olhos da pessoa. Vergonha alheia é o nome. Nós, quero dizer, eu e Jen, testamos isso em San Pedro. E lá era a California.

– O Jen saia na rua vestido DESSA MANEIRA? Ele é muito mais corajoso que eu imaginei.

– Não tanto quanto Dean Winchester.

– Já começo a achar que ser ator talvez não seja a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

– Mas, tem suas compensações.

Dizendo isso, Dan se aproxima de Dean com um sorriso malicioso, toca seu rosto com carinho e o puxa para um longo beijo.

.

Mesmo sabendo que o tempo era escasso e que a polícia podia aparecer a qualquer momento, Dean toma Dan em seus braços e se deixa perder no turbilhão de sensações prazerosas que a boca e o corpo dela proporcionavam. Sabia que, mesmo que tudo desse certo, podia não ter outra chance.

.

Só podia torcer para que Jen, livre da influência da sereia, desse a si mesmo a chance de descobrir a mulher fantástica que Danneel era.

.

* * *

31.01.2014


	7. MUNDO REAL

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 6**__: CAINDO NA REAL_

**vida 6** CAPÍTULO 7

MUNDO REAL

.

* * *

.

O advogado do estúdio chegou a tempo de acompanhar o depoimento de Sera Gamble. Um depoimento péssimo para Jensen, por mais isenta que Sera tentasse ser. Ao final do depoimento, o delegado responsável pela apuração do assassinato de Jared Trevor Padalecki pediu o indiciamento e a prisão preventiva de Jensen Robert Ackles.

Sera deixou a delegacia e seguiu direto para a casa de Robert Singer. Eric Kripke e McG já estavam lá. Eles estavam ansiosos por ouvir de viva voz o que realmente acontecera. Sera tinha ligado para McG antes da chegada dos paramédicos na casa dos J's, que era como McG costumava chamar os protagonistas da série.

A produção tinha que apresentar uma posição oficial a respeito dos fatos. Precisavam unificar o discurso. Ainda não explodira na mídia, mas era uma corrida contra o tempo. O emprego de todos da equipe estava por um fio.

.

McG e Robert Singer concordavam que o primeiro sinal de que Jen estava diferente fora a agressão gratuita a Rick Speight Jr. Depois, a inesperada explosão de paixão de Jen por Dan Harris, tanto tempo depois de encerradas as gravações de _Ten Inch Hero_. Fossem verdadeiros os boatos que rolavam no estúdio, o clima entre os J's não podia estar bom. Mesmo assim, não tinham conhecimento de nenhuma cena passional que tivesse rolado no estúdio. Se acontecera, fora entre as quatro paredes da casa que dividiam.

Os dois também concordavam que Jen tinha até surpreendido como ator nas últimas semanas. Passara a interpretar com mais intensidade. Passava mais credibilidade. Estava mais verossímil no papel. Até McG, que sempre achara Jen um ator medíocre e limitado, estava começando a reconsiderar essa impressão.

.

McG tinha convocado Clif Kosterman para participar da reunião assim que tomara conhecimento do ocorrido. Clif estranhara o chamado, por vir de quem viera, mas, principalmente, por já ser tarde da noite. Entrou meio desconfiado. Tantos anos e ainda se sentia deslocado junto aos graúdos. Pensara ter vindo preparado para qualquer coisa. Não viera. Descobrir que Jen assassinara Jay caiu como uma bomba sobre sua cabeça. Não podia estar mais surpreso. Gostava dos dois. Nunca foram de estrelismos com ele. Nunca se sentiu tratado como empregado, mas como o colega ator que ele também era. Mais que isso, como um amigo.

Jay estava morto. Era difícil assimilar a ideia. Os pensamentos de Clif vagaram para seus primeiros contatos com Jay. Estranhara de início o jeito não convencional de Jay, mas acabara se acostumando com ele. Jay e seus constrangedores beijos na sua careca. Na sua bochecha. A forma como puxava seus bigodes. Como apertava as gordurinhas na sua cintura. Jay era abusado. Muito abusado. Mas, também era encantador. Como não gostar dele? E agora ele estava morto. Assassinado por Jen. Pensou em como seria difícil contar isso para a esposa. Ela adorava o Jay. A coitada ia ficar arrasada quando soubesse. DROGA. Não estava conseguindo segurar as lágrimas. Droga. DROGA. Não queria chorar assim na frente dos chefões.

.

Robert Singer parecia ter incorporado o _tira mau_ dos interrogatórios de filmes policiais. Clif foi submetido a um implacável interrogatório sobre tudo que acontecera nas duas últimas semanas. Não, não havia presenciado nenhuma discussão entre os dois. Sim, notara um afastamento entre eles. Sim, percebera que Jen estava evitando ficar sozinho com Jay e que também evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. Clif se permitiu pensar que era fácil saber o porquê. Era muito difícil resistir àquele olhar. Sim, Jen passara a se deslocar usando o carro que comprara. Sim, era verdade que não estava dormindo em casa desde a chegada de Danneel Harris à cidade.

Clif contou do entusiasmo de Jen e dos preparativos que fizera para receber Danneel. Começando pela compra do carro. O pedido de dicas de roteiros e de explicações quanto a trajetos. Sim, também estranhara Jen não saber se deslocar pela cidade e não conhecer os lugares da moda. Afinal, ele já morava na cidade há três anos e, ainda que por motivos profissionais, tinha uma vida social intensa. Lembrou também que estranhara quando Jen aparentemente não reconhecera a própria casa, dois sábados antes.

Havia algo muito estranho acontecendo com Jen. Nisso, todos concordavam. Drogas, talvez.

.

.

Era a vez de Sera contar aos presentes, com o máximo de detalhes, o que presenciara na casa, inclusive com detalhes que omitira da polícia.

– Lembro nitidamente. Parece até que estou revendo a cena neste momento. Jen, com a faca suja de sangue na mão dizendo _' Não é o verdadeiro Jay. É um tipo de monstro.'_

– Jen surtou. Incorporou Dean Winchester. Não sei se por ação de alguma droga ou de um medicamento tarja preta, mas ele só pode ter tido um surto psicótico. Não pode ter sido por ciúmes, afinal era o Jen quem estava dando motivos para isso.

– Concordaria com você se a história envolvesse APENAS Dan Harris. Mas, a presença de Chad Murray bagunça todo o quadro. Jay e Chad sempre foram muito ligados.

– Jay deve ter confrontado Jen ao encontrar Chad amarrado. Talvez até sendo torturado.

– Se chegou a haver uma luta, pode ser essa a explicação para a morte de Jay. Jay é muito maior e mais forte que Jen e pode ter achado que conseguiria desarmá-lo ou mesmo que Jen não tentaria feri-lo. Jen pode não ter tido a intenção de matá-lo.

– Sim, mas porque Jen faria algo tão despropositado como torturar Chad? Ciúmes?

– Jen com CIÚMES do Chad? Ciúmes do Chad com o Jay? Não faz sentido. O Chad tem a maior fama de pegador.

– Jay também surpreendeu todo mundo quando foi morar com o Jen.

– Espera. Acho que a história aqui é outra. O Chad e a Dan trabalham juntos há anos. E se estivesse rolando algo entre os dois? O Chad pode ter vindo tirar satisfações do Jen.

– Essa versão é bem mais coerente. Não livra a cara do Jen, mas salva a reputação do Jay.

– A Dan vai depor. E, se o Chad sobreviver, ele vai poder esclarecer tudo. Portanto, nada de espalharmos versões tiradas de conjecturas.

– Jen cortou a garganta do Chad. Ele parecia mal quando foi levado pela ambulância. Alguém aqui teve alguma notícia dele?

– Não, nada ainda. Sera, para qual hospital ele foi levado?

– _Vancouver General Hospital_, creio.

– Alguém precisa acompanhar de perto a situação de Chad Murray. Deus queira que não tenhamos que lidar com mais uma morte.

– Pessoal! Alguém tem que dar a notícia às famílias de Jen e Jay. Eles não podem ficar sabendo de algo tão terrível assim pelo noticiário da TV.

– Mais essa. Alguém aqui tem os telefones das famílias dos J's?

– Eu tenho, mas não aqui. Em casa.

– Então, Clif, peça à sua esposa os números. Temos que ligar o quanto antes. E também para a família de Chad.

– Agora o mais importante. Precisamos deixar claro que tudo que aconteceu foi no âmbito da vida privada dos dois, sem qualquer relação com o estúdio, as gravações ou com qualquer outro aspecto da vida profissional deles. Ninguém do estúdio fará qualquer declaração a respeito do crime. Somente Sera, na condição de testemunha, e, assim mesmo, somente para a polícia e em juízo. NENHUMA DECLARAÇÃO DE NENHUM TIPO PARA A IMPRENSA. E isso inclui você, Sera.

– Precisamos redigir uma nota garantindo nosso total e irrestrito apoio às investigações policiais e repudiando os atos de que foram vítimas Jay Padalecki e Chad Murray. Mas, evitando ao máximo qualquer menção direta a Jen Ackles.

– Sim, nada de mencionar o nome de Jen Ackles. Nem mesmo para defendê-lo.

– Quase não abriu a boca, Eric. O que acha disso tudo?

– Estava pensando no destino da série. Buscando alguma saída. Desde que soube que Jen assassinou Jay venho quebrando a cabeça para buscar uma saída. Uma forma de dar pelo menos um fecho na temporada. Uma mudança de foco. Uma reviravolta. Sei lá. Cheguei aqui achando que seria muito difícil reverter a situação a nosso favor, mas, escutando vocês, vejo que me enganei. Não será DIFÍCIL, será IMPOSSÍVEL. Acabou. **SUPERNATURAL ACABOU.**

.

* * *

06.02.2014


	8. MUNDO SURREAL

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 6**__: CAINDO NA REAL_

**vida 6** CAPÍTULO 8

MUNDO SURREAL

.

* * *

.

Como não podia deixar de acontecer, a chegada de uma ambulância e a movimentação de policiais dentro e ao redor da casa dos atores chamou a atenção dos vizinhos. Para sorte de Dean, as casas daquele bairro eram amplas, muitas ocupavam toda uma quadra, e, portanto, o número de vizinhos era pequeno.

E, por serem gente de dinheiro, eram ciosos defensores de seu próprio direito à privacidade. Não queriam ver seu mundinho perfeito invadido pela mídia. Ninguém ali ia sair correndo para chamar a imprensa. Mas, quem resistiria a contar o ocorrido numa rede social?

Logo aquelas pequenas notas se espalhariam em ritmo exponencial e ganhariam o mundo.

.

A capacidade de sedução da sereia reduzira a rejeição natural da vizinhança contra os atores estrangeiros, vistos como intrusos naquela comunidade tradicional. Dez anos de carreira não os livravam, aos olhos dos vizinhos bem-nascidos, de serem incluídos no rol das celebridades instantâneas, vivendo seus quinze minutos de fama.

Os vizinhos homens não tinham dúvidas quanto ao significado de dois homens de posses morando juntos. E não viam com bons olhos aquela proximidade de suas famílias. Preocupavam-se por seus filhos adolescentes. Alguns, com razão.

Um sinal de alerta era quando um garoto passava a acompanhar a série. Alerta vermelho quando deixavam de sair para assistir um capítulo inédito. Daí a buscarem se aproximar dos atores era um passo curto. Pelo menos, dois casos eram de conhecimento da vizinhança. Num deles, um garoto de 16 anos passara a assediar Jay Padalecki tão descaradamente que a família achou melhor despachá-lo para o outro lado do país.

As mulheres duvidavam da existência de um envolvimento amoroso entre os dois atores, contra todas as evidências. Não podia ser verdade. Homens como aqueles, exalando masculinidade. Quase todas passaram a acompanhar o seriado e, secretamente, suspiravam pelo estilo macho sensível de Sam e pelos músculos e pelo abdômen definido que o charmoso vizinho Jared exibia ao correr todas as manhãs, sempre tão simpático e atencioso com todos.

A sereia se mostrava simpático não só com os vizinhos endinheirados, mas, também com os empregados das casas vizinhas. Todos tinham uma história do quanto Jay era adorável, do quanto era alegre, do quanto era incapaz de fazer mal a quem quer que fosse. Jay era uma unanimidade. Mesmo quem tinha reservas, mudava depois de conhecê-lo. TODOS gostavam dele.

Jensen era reservado e arredio e, portanto, não havia uma unanimidade quanto a ele na vizinhança. As opiniões se dividiam entre os que o achavam antipático e os que o achavam arrogante. Claro que havia os que o achavam antipático e arrogante.

Jensen somente virou unanimidade quando a morte de Jay Padalecki se tornou do conhecimento geral. TODOS ficaram CONTRA ele. Todos o julgaram culpado, mesmo sem conhecerem as circunstâncias do crime. Se aparecesse novamente ali, corria o risco de ser linchado.

As opiniões dos vizinhos seriam amplamente divulgadas pela mídia nas semanas seguintes e ajudariam a colocar toda a opinião pública contra Jensen.

.

.

A manchete do jornal mais popular da cidade, o tablóide _The Province _estampava na primeira página a manchete antecipada pelo _Trickster_: _Astro de Supernatural mata a facadas ator que interpreta seu irmão na série. Mais detalhes sobre o crime passional nas páginas centrais_. O tablóide se alongava nos mexericos que dominaram a semana anterior e omitia completamente a participação de Chad Murray no caso.

O conservador _The Vancouver Sun_ fora menos espalhafatoso no destaque ao crime, mas, ao lado de notícias sobre as eleições presidenciais norte-americanas e de mais um atentado a bomba no Iraque, estampava a foto em close de um sorridente Jay Padalecki abaixo da chamada _Ator americano assassinado em Vancouver_. A descrição do crime era fria, quase técnica. Mas, as insinuações de crime passional apareciam nas entrelinhas.

Nas redações de publicações de todos os tipos e formatos, discutiam-se pautas que remetiam diretamente ao assunto mais quente do momento: o provável relacionamento homossexual entre dois atores mundialmente famosos que terminara em crime passional.

O assunto permitia todo o tipo de abordagem e prometia render por muito tempo. Era até bom que o assassino estivesse foragido. Garantia fatos novos até na ausência de fatos novos e uma abordagem diária. Quem sabe um _reality_ da perseguição policial ou da vida de Jensen atrás das grades?

.

.

Antes mesmo da notícia aparecer na grande imprensa, o assassinato de Jay já incendiava o fandom do seriado, criando facções apaixonadas com posições radicalmente diferentes. Mesmo estas facções, logo se dividiriam e opiniões chocadas sobre o crime real se misturariam com fantasias alucinadas.

Todos eram fãs do seriado e dos atores, mas alguns gostavam mais de Dean/Jen e outros mais de Sam/Jay E, agora, Jen era o assassino e Jay, a sua vítima. Todos tinham sua própria explicação para o que acontecera e, para a esmagadora maioria, no centro de tudo estava Dan Harris.

Pobre Danneel, do nada passara a ser odiada pelos dois grupos. Como se tivesse sido ela, e não Jen, quem esfaqueou Jay.

A idéia de crime passional se generalizara. Os fãs haviam passado a semana escutando notícias sobre o romance entre Jen Ackles e Dan Harris. E, mesmo antes do final trágico, a maioria já torcia o nariz para ela, uma intrusa no mundo perfeito que os fãs criaram para Jen & Jay, fosse como amigos, fosse como amantes.

Poucos eram os que mantinham o equilíbrio e defendiam uma investigação isenta e a aplicação da lei ao final do rito jurídico perfeito.

Havia os fãs apaixonados de Jay. Estes passaram a dirigir um ódio mortal a Jen. ELE era o culpado. ELE criara o problema. Queriam ver Jensen preso e condenado à morte na cadeira elétrica. Depois de ser espancado e estuprado na cadeia, naturalmente.

Os fãs de Jen pareciam achar que as leis do país não deviam se aplicar a ele. Não aceitavam a hipótese de que Jensen fosse preso. Negavam o crime. Havia até quem começasse a não distinguir mais entre realidade e fantasia e defendesse Jen com argumentos esdrúxulos, aventando que talvez ele tenha agido em legítima defesa depois que Jay o atacara possuído por um demônio. Ou mesmo que Jen matara não Jay e sim uma criatura sobrenatural que o estava personificando. Era inacreditável, mas muitos levavam esses absurdos a sério.

.

.

Os seguranças do estúdio haviam sido instruídos a não permitir a entrada de absolutamente ninguém estranho ao estúdio, mesmo que acompanhado de um funcionário. A idéia era barrar a entrada da imprensa no estúdio até que todos escutassem diretamente dos produtores o que era e o que não era verdade sobre o que saíra publicado nos jornais. Os seguranças também deviam intervir sempre que a imprensa tentasse forçar a barra para entrevistar quem entrasse ou saísse.

O burburinho era grande no galpão onde era filmado o seriado. McG optara por falar tendo como fundo o cenário do quarto de motel, um cenário presente em praticamente todos os episódios. Era um lugar onde a presença de Jen e Jay era quase palpável. McG e Robert Singer eram diretores experientes e, portanto, especialistas em manipular emoções. Precisavam extrair da equipe o compromisso de preservarem ao máximo o estúdio do escândalo que, sabiam bem, a imprensa ia fazer de tudo para alimentar. Iam explorar até o medo que todos tinham de que o seriado fosse descontinuado.

– Amigos, infelizmente o que vocês escutaram .. É VERDADE. É verdade que Jay Padalecki está morto. É verdade que ele foi assassinado em casa com uma facada no peito. É verdade que Jen Ackles foi indiciado como o principal suspeito e está foragido. Estamos todos perplexos. Vocês devem estar se perguntando também sobre o destino da série e dos empregos de todos. Quanto a isso, não temos uma resposta ainda.

O burburinho voltou ainda maior. Jay era muito querido. Muitos choravam.

– Nós todos convivemos aqui mesmo com Jen e Jay. Acho que nunca passou pela cabeça de ninguém que algo assim pudesse acontecer. O que estamos pedindo é que ninguém se apresse em tirar conclusões e, principalmente, que ninguém se apresse a dividir suas opiniões com a imprensa. Vamos esperar o resultado das investigações.

– O enterro deve ser no fim da tarde, depois do corpo ser liberado. Hoje não há clima para mais nada. Estão todos dispensados. Por favor, nada de contatos com a imprensa. Isso vale para todos. Lembrem-se que ninguém aqui ganha nada alimentando esse escândalo. Um escândalo só torna mais incerto o destino da série.

Os comentários e o clima eram de revolta contra Jen. Pelo que fizera a Jay. Pelo que fizera com todos. Pela forma como ferrara com tudo. TODOS seriam afetados pela paralisação das gravações. Tinham contas a pagar e um futuro incerto pela frente. Jen não enfiara uma faca apenas no peito de Jay, enfiara uma faca no peito de cada um deles.

.

McG achava que dava para seguir em frente com outros atores. O tema não era o sobrenatural? Porque os irmãos não podiam acordar e descobrir que estavam com outra aparência? Ia propor essa solução a Kripke. Já tinha até os nomes em mente: Paul Wesley para Dean e Hayden Christensen para Sam.

.

Dean acompanhou de longe o enterro da criatura, disfarçado no meio da multidão de fãs e curiosos. Estava um fim de tarde frio e chuvoso, e o grosso casaco com capuz o ajudou a passar desapercebido. Não viera pela criatura. Sabia que, se não tivesse sido detida, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela daria cabo de Jen Ackles. E que não pararia nele. Viera pela família de Jay Padalecki e lhe doeu ver o sofrimento deles. Gostaria de poder aproximar-se dos pais de Jay e garantir-lhes que traria seu filho de volta, mas a verdade é que duvidava que Jay ainda estivesse vivo.

.

* * *

Qual seria sua reação se isso acontecesse na vida real? Você entra hoje na internet e descobre que Jensen matou Jared?

* * *

**_ESTÁ ACOMPANHANDO VIDA 5?_**

VIDA 5 é, de todas, a VIDA com mais ação e mais risco para os Winchester. Dean no corpo de um ghoul luta para salvar as vidas dos irmãos Sam e Adam, envolvidos num confronto épico - com poucas chances de vitória - contra uma bruxa e seu exército de ghouls. Participação especial de Tessa, a ceifeira.

* * *

14.02.2014


	9. TEN INCH HERO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 6**__: CAINDO NA REAL_

**vida 6** CAPÍTULO 9

TEN INCH HERO

.

* * *

.

Chad recobrou a consciência e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o incômodo do respirador em sua boca e da injeção de soro com antibióticos na veia de seu braço direito. Ao tentar se erguer, sentiu uma dor localizada ao longo de toda a linha de pontos da sua garganta, onde esta foi tracionada. Resignado, voltou à posição original.

Estava vivo. VIVO. Mal podia acreditar. Lembrou do medo que sentira. Medo de morrer. A pior sensação de toda a sua vida. Estava amarrado e amordaçado. Totalmente indefeso. Lembrou dos olhos frios de Jensen e da forma brusca como ele puxou sua cabeça para trás, expondo seu pescoço à lâmina afiada. Lembrou da lâmina sendo pressionada contra sua pele e da dor do corte. Jensen tentou matá-lo. Bem, ele também tentara matar Jensen. Tocara a campainha e o atacara. Também não lhe dera chance de defesa.

Como chegara àquele ponto? Tentar matar um homem. Diziam que era rebelde e indisciplinado. Mas, nunca passara pela sua cabeça ferir ninguém. Muito menos matar. O que dera nele para vir de Washington decidido a matar Jensen. Vendo as coisas agora, não pareciam fazer nenhum sentido.

Não era certo o que Jensen fizera com Jay, mas também não justificava algo tão extremo. As pessoas se amam e um dia o amor acaba. É triste, mas é assim. A vida continua. Jay ia refazer sua vida, mesmo que sofresse por um tempo. Era assim com todo mundo. Não tinha nada de ter se intrometido. Talvez, se não tivesse se intrometido, Jay ainda estivesse vivo. Lágrimas começam a escorrer pela sua face.

Da posição em que fora amarrado, não vira Jay ser esfaqueado. Somente escutara o diálogo entre Sera Gamble e Jensen. Pelo menos o início. Enquanto os dois discutiam, se sentiu fraco pela perda de sangue e sua vista escureceu. Agora estava ali, numa cama de hospital. Vivo. Jay não tivera essa sorte. Jay estava morto. Jensen o matara.

Pensara ter ouvido Jay falando coisas horríveis. Não, não acontecera. Fora só um sonho ruim. Jay jamais diria qualquer coisa do tipo. Jay era seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. Sentia-se cansado. Muito cansado. Fechou os olhos e voltou a adormecer.

.

.

Muitas horas depois, acordou ainda se sentindo meio tonto. Então, escutou uma voz feminina que, a princípio, ele não reconheceu, vinda de fora de seu campo visual.

- Chad? Você está bem?

_'_ Dan?' Chad tentou expressar sua surpresa em palavras, mas continuava com o respirador sobre a boca e a mera tentativa de falar fez com que sentisse fortes dores em toda região do pescoço.

- Não tente falar nada. O médico disse que ainda vai levar alguns dias até você poder pronunciar sons sem sentir dor. E mais um tempinho até estar falando normalmente. Mas, fique tranquilo. Não houve nenhum dano permanente. Suas cordas vocais não foram afetadas.

A expressão de Chad ao segurar com força a mão de Danneel era a de quem chegou à superfície em busca de ar. Seus olhos falavam por ele. Queria que ela falasse de Jay. Era mesmo verdade? Jay estava morto? O assassino já estava preso?

- Chad, tem mais alguém aqui comigo. Ele quer falar com você. Não tenha medo. Ele não vai lhe fazer mal.

- Oi, Chad.

Ao escutar àquela voz, Chad sente um curto-circuito no cérebro. O pavor o paralisa. JENSEN. Ele viera completar o serviço. Viera matá-lo. Como matara Jay. Chad tenta se afastar, mas é imobilizado contra a cama pelo peso do corpo de Jensen sobre o seu. MALDITO ASSASSINO. Se ao menos pudesse gritar por socorro .. Se não estivesse se sentindo tão fraco ...

- Calma, Chad. Calma. Não vou fazer nada contra você. As coisas que eu fiz... Eu não estava no controle dos meus atos. Acredite em mim. Por favor. Eu vou libertá-lo. Por favor, não tente nada. Não antes de me escutar. Ok? Promete? Eu vim apenas conversar com você.

Jensen dá a volta na cama de forma a entrar no campo visual de Chad. Chad teria caído na gargalhada se não estivesse tão assustado. O que era aquilo? Os olhos absurdamente pintados, como os de um faraó egípcio. As costeletas exageradas, diretamente do visual do Priestley, de _Ten Inch Hero_. Vários falsos _piercings_: na boca, nariz, sobrancelha e orelha direita. O cabelo. Que cabelo era aquele? Os cabelos de Jensen eram curtos. Ele só podia estar de peruca. O tom cor de trigo não era muito diferente da cor natural do cabelo de Jensen, mas o corte parecia ter sido feito por um _Edward Mãos de Tesoura_ com _Mal de Parkinson_. Picotado de forma absurdamente assimétrica, com diversas mechas de um azul berrante, uma mais longa caindo na cara. Parecia um personagem saído de um anime.

- Não é para ter medo de mim, mas também não precisa debochar. E lembre-se que você não pode rir.

E, voltando-se para Dan Harris:

- Dan, fique no corredor e não deixe ninguém entrar. Eu preciso conversar a sós com o Chad.

Chad volta a ficar inquieto. Assustado. Não confiava em Jensen. NUNCA confiara nele.

- Chad, eu não matei Jay Padalecki. Aquele não era o Jay que um dia foi o seu melhor amigo. Eu SEI que não era. E, no seu íntimo, você TAMBÉM sabe. Você está descartando o que sua intuição lhe diz porque seu lado racional acredita que é uma hipótese absurda. Afinal, fisicamente, a criatura era idêntica ao Jay que você conheceu.

Chad queria poder gritar. Voltar a chamá-lo de cínico. O que Jensen pretendia com esse papo absurdo? Passar por desequilibrado? Alegar insanidade temporária? É assim que ele pensa em se safar do crime que cometeu?

- Chad, você ESCUTOU a criatura me induzindo a matar você. Me fazendo acreditar que matar você seria prova de amizade por ela. ESCUTOU, não escutou? Confesse para você mesmo que ESCUTOU.

Chad tenta balançar a cabeça numa negativa vigorosa, mas a dor ao mover o pescoço o impede. Novamente lágrimas queimam os olhos azuis de Chad. Mas, a dor que sentia não era física. Era a dor de ser confrontado com a verdade que vinha tentando esconder de si mesmo. Dean percebe que a raiva vai dando lugar à dúvida.

- Chad, você acha possível que Jay, o seu melhor amigo, brincasse assim com a sua vida. Que instigasse alguém a matá-lo? Que não fizesse nada para tentar impedir? Ele queria até que eu matasse a Dan. Está lembrado? ESSE é o Jay que você conheceu?

Chad sentia sua mente dando um nó. O que era mais difícil de acreditar? Que NÃO ERA o Jay e que um monstro estava se passando por ele? Ou que ERA o Jay e que Jay era um monstro capaz desejar a morte dos próprios amigos.

- Pense em sua própria reação. Você chegou na casa de Jensen disposto a MATÁ-LO. Matá-lo porque Jen estava traindo o Jay com a Dan. Você estava sendo você mesmo naquele momento? É o que voltaria a fazer se tivesse escolha?

Dean percebe que suas palavras tinham abalado profundamente Chad. Os olhos de Chad revelam toda a sua perplexidade quanto a seus próprios atos. Suas certezas de momentos atrás, agora pareciam afundar num terreno pantanoso. Tudo o que fizera e sofrera agora parecia sujo e viscoso.

- Estamos nós dois aqui, frente a frente. Você ainda acredita que eu tenha matado Jay. MATADO. Algo muito mais sério do que uma simples traição amorosa. Digamos que isso seja verdade. Que eu tenha realmente matado o Jay. Você deseja me ver morto? Tentaria transformar esse desejo em realidade? Responda a você mesmo se ainda seria capaz de me matar, sendo que agora por um motivo justificável? SERIA, Chad?

Chad queria dizer que sim, que queria matar Jensen para vingar o amigo. Mas, não seria verdade. Não era capaz de matar ninguém. Não apoiava a pena de morte. O que aconteceu, então? Como chegara tão perto de se tornar um assassino?

- Chad, você, como eu, foi manipulado pela criatura. Aquele não era o Jay. A criatura está morta, mas talvez Jay ainda esteja vivo. Eu preciso da sua ajuda para descobrir o que aconteceu com ele. É a única forma de inocentar Jen Ackles, mas é também é a única esperança de salvar Jay Padalecki, o seu melhor amigo, caso ele ainda esteja vivo. Vai me ajudar a encontrá-lo?

Vozes no corredor fazem com que Dean se cale e se ponha em alerta.

- Só um minutinho, POLICIAL. Só vou ver se está acordado.

Danneel entreabriu a porta, de forma a ter certeza que Dean escutasse a palavra POLICIAL. Ao mesmo tempo, bloqueava com seu corpo a visão que os policiais tinham do interior do quarto.

Dean gelou. Dissera tudo o que tinha para dizer, não tinha certeza se fora o suficiente para convencer Chad. Quanto tempo alguém precisa para convencer uma pessoa que aquele que ele pensa ser seu melhor amigo é, na verdade, um monstro mitológico? Um monstro que manipula pessoas jogando com suas emoções, exigindo delas sempre novas e maiores provas de amor. Quanto tempo para confiar na pessoa que, além de ter assassinado este seu melhor amigo, já tentou matá-lo antes? Se a resposta para ambas as perguntas for menos de quinze minutos, então Dean teve tempo de sobra.

.

Estavam no terceiro andar, as janelas estavam trancadas por causa do frio e não havia outra saída do quarto. A alternativa de acabar preso após os policiais derrubarem a porta do banheiro da suíte era por demais humilhante. Teria que arriscar. Rezar para que a mente de Chad se iluminasse e ele lhe desse ao menos o benefício da dúvida.

- Chad, estes senhores são policiais. Eles sabem que ainda não pode falar, mas querem saber se você tem alguma pista que os leve a Jen Ackles.

- Sr. Murray, o senhor tem alguma idéia onde podemos encontrar o Sr. Jensen Robert Ackles, o principal suspeito de ter assassinado o Sr. Jared Trevor Padalecki? O mesmo homem que, até onde sabemos, também tentou matar o senhor?

Parado a menos dois metros dos policiais, que o olham com estranheza, Dean esboça um sorriso nervoso.

.

* * *

**UM (NOVO) ROSTO PARA JEN ACKLES**

A inspiração para o disfarce do fugitivo da justiça Jen Ackles veio do personagem que o próprio Jen, e também o Jensen do mundo real, interpretaram no filme Ten Inch Hero.

Ten Inch Hero.(em português: Amor e Sanduíches) é um filme de 2007, com Jensen Ackles e Danneel Harris. Eu dei algumas informações e fiz comentários pessoais sobre o filme no capítulo 4. Eu não assisti o filme, apenas vídeos no YouTube de cenas do personagem de Jensen, Boaz Priestley.

Se não conhece o personagem e ficou curioso, assista:

http www youtube com / watch?v = 0uNCj56PxPI&NR = 1

http www youtube com / watch?v= q7l7hsnu7vw

* * *

22.02.2014


	10. PRENDA-ME SE FOR CAPAZ

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 6**__: CAINDO NA REAL_

**vida 6** CAPÍTULO 10

PRENDA-ME SE FOR CAPAZ

.

* * *

AGORA

.

– Como fez isso?

– Esqueceu que sou Dean Winchester? Meu irmão, Sam, é um _hacker_ habilidoso e me ensinou alguns truques. Eu não saberia pensar numa forma de quebrar as proteções dos sites, mas uso técnicas que outros inventaram e que já funcionaram antes e torço para que alguma delas funcione mais uma vez. E tem funcionado. Aqui, nesta realidade, tudo parece mais fácil. Os sistemas de segurança de informática daqui não são tão seguros quanto os do meu mundo.

– Tenho lido tudo o que tem saído nos jornais. A polícia não tem qualquer pista do seu paradeiro. Estão perdidos. Já estão surgindo críticas na imprensa sobre à atuação da polícia. Eles já consideram a sua prisão uma questão de honra.

– Eu comprei pela internet diversas passagens aéreas, em companhias diferentes, partindo de aeroportos diferentes, para diferentes destinos, cada uma para um nome falso diferente, usando um mesmo cartão de crédito do Jensen. E também diversas passagens rodoviárias e ferroviárias com dois outros cartões, também do Jensen, também para diferentes nomes falsos. Em horários muito próximos e pontos de embarque diferentes. Alguns de cidades próximas. Estes três cartões eu dei para os caras com a aparência mais suspeita que eu encontrei na rodoviária quando estavam prestes a embarcar para três destas cidades de destino. Dei as senhas dos cartões e disse que chegando lá eles podiam gastar à vontade. E, finalmente, usei um cartão do Jay para alugar um carro em nome de Trevor Padalecki e paguei com dinheiro vivo um sujeito bastante parecido comigo para pegar o carro na locadora e abandoná-lo no estacionamento da estação ferroviária de Portland. E um segundo cartão do Jay para alugar um taxi aéreo que partiu de Portland para Los Angeles levando esse mesmo sujeito. Um sujeitinho bem descolado e inescrupuloso, por sinal. Me custou um bocado de dinheiro, mas acho que acabou sendo um dinheiro bem aplicado.

– Não acredito que fez isso.

– Isso e muito mais. Também venho espalhando boatos e até fotos em redes sociais. Todo dia alguém avista Jensen em um lugar diferente. Portland. Los Angeles. Seattle. Nova Iorque. San Antonio. Miami. A polícia está, neste momento, seguindo um monte de pistas falsas. Eles não têm certeza se estou ou não na cidade.

– E como está fazendo para não ser descoberto aqui no hotel? Faz uma semana que você está hospedado não oficialmente aqui no hotel, já saiu e entrou diversas vezes, e nunca foi abordado. Ninguém percebeu nada.

– Os recepcionistas trabalham em turnos. Sempre tem alguém chega ou sai num turno em que não estão. Eles não podem acompanhar a movimentação de todos os hóspedes. Estão acostumados a acreditar cegamente nos registros dos computadores.

– Que você vem manipulando.

– Isso. Existindo o registro, e as diárias sendo pagas, ninguém desconfia de nada.

– Mas, e para entrar e sair?

– Eu desviei as imagens de todas as câmaras de segurança do hotel diretamente para o _laptop_ do Jen e, do _laptop_, retransmito essas imagens para os monitores da recepção e da sala de segurança. Mas posso, quando quero, enviar imagens falsas de um corredor vazio, por exemplo. Portanto, sempre sei quando tem alguém nos corredores e não sou visto quando me movimento nos andares. Eu e também você. Ou achou que foi simplesmente sorte. Quando preciso sair, espero um momento em que o atendente está ocupado ou uso o celular para ligar para a recepção e distrair o atendente.

– O _laptop_ do Jen? Mas, você não chegou aqui com nenhum _laptop_.

– Não foi tão difícil voltar na casa do Jen e recuperar o _laptop_ dele. Peguei emprestado um carro ..

– Pegou EMPRESTADO?

– Peguei e já devolvi. O dono nem ficou sabendo. Continuando .. Peguei emprestado o tal carro, fui até a casa de Jen & Jay, usei a chave da porta dos fundos, subi até os quartos e peguei tudo ia precisar: dinheiro, talões de cheque, cartões de crédito, algumas mudas de roupa, os _laptops_ do Jen e do Jay, os passaportes dos dois e isso aqui, álbuns de fotografia do Jay.

– Você ROUBOU dinheiro, o passaporte e objetos pessoais do Jay?

– Eu vou precisar disso tudo isso para salvar o Jay. Acha que vai ser fácil chegar na Europa? Com todas estas medidas de segurança antiterroristas, não dá para pegar um vôo comercial. E mais. Eu andei pesquisando na internet. O seriado é popular no mundo inteiro. Mesmo na Europa, não tem como eu poder andar de cara limpa.

– Ainda é cedo pra falar em Europa. A primeira coisa é sair de Vancouver. O melhor é você vir comigo para Washington.

– Não. Você também está sendo muito visada pela imprensa. Esqueceu a pequena tropa de repórteres montando guarda no saguão nos três primeiros dias. Agora, menos. Mas, volta e meia, aparece um. É por isso que eu preciso tanto do Chad. Ninguém vai suspeitar que justamente ele está me dando cobertura.

– Quase enfartei naquele dia. Achei que estava tudo perdido. Achei inacreditável quando o Chad não nos denunciou ali mesmo, no hospital. Por mais que ele estivesse com medo ou até mesmo por isso. E acaba que, depois de quase terem se matado, vocês ficaram .. amigos.

– Não ficamos amigos. Apenas concordamos que ambos fomos vítimas da criatura. A sereia por muito pouco não fez que nos matássemos um ao outro. Ele sabe que, sozinho, não tem chance de encontrar o verdadeiro Jay. Precisa da minha experiência. E eu preciso que ele me dê cobertura. Se não esclarecermos o que de fato aconteceu com o Jay, com o verdadeiro Jay, mais cedo ou mais tarde o Jensen vai acabar preso. Ou vai passar o resto da vida escondido. Ou seja, precisamos unir forças se quisermos ter alguma chance de limpar o nome do Ackles e, quem sabe, salvar a vida do Padalecki.

– Acredita mesmo que ele esteja vivo?

– Na verdade, NÃO. Mas, precisamos descobrir o que realmente aconteceu. Amanhã, o Chad vai ter alta do hospital. Ele deve ser liberado para deixar a cidade logo após prestar depoimento. E aí vamos ao encontro de Sandra McCoy e, dependendo do que escutarmos, embarcamos para a Europa.

– Você vai se mostrar para a Sandra McCoy? E se ela não acreditar em vocês e chamar a polícia.

– Vamos ter que arriscar. Ela conhecia o Jay intimamente. Tem que ter notado alguma diferença. Ter alguma suspeita de que havia algo errado com ele.

– Está certo. Então eu encontro vocês na Europa.

– NÃO, Dan. Não é uma viagem de férias. Eu sou um foragido e me ajudar pode trazer muitos problemas para você. Além do mais, você já deveria estar de volta às gravações de _One Tree Hill_.

– O Chad não pode gravar. A voz dele ainda não voltou ao normal. Eles estão reescrevendo as cenas. Eu liguei para o diretor e disse que não tinha condições de continuar a temporada. Que precisava de um tempo. Meu personagem e o dele saem da trama por um tempo. Melhor assim. Eu não estava com cabeça para voltar à rotina mesmo.

– Dan, me sinto péssimo sabendo que baguncei tanto a sua vida. Os depoimentos para a polícia, o assédio da imprensa e, para completar, toda essa hostilidade dos fãs de _Supernatural_.

– A minha vida estava precisando de uma chacoalhada. Tudo nela estava estagnado. Faltava loucura. Faltava amor. Faltava você na minha vida, Dean. Estar com você aqui, neste momento, compensa todo o resto.

– Eu também me sinto assim. Mesmo com essa loucura toda, eu estou feliz. E é você que me deixa assim. Feliz.

– Eu não quero e não vou deixar você sozinho. Mesmo sendo cheio de recursos, ainda assim você precisa de mim. Não estou me referindo a trazer comida. Para isso, você até podia dar um jeito. Mas, quem ia fazer você relaxar com um carinhozinho bem aqui. Um outro aqui. E aqui.

– Aaai. Você sabe como me deixar louco. Você me deixa louco, sabia? Adoro quando você vem com esses .. carinhozinhos.

– Como esse? - E esse? - E esse?

– Aaai. Aaai. É. Assim mesmo. Continua.

A conversa morreu ali mesmo. As palavras ficaram desnecessárias. Em minutos, as roupas estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos do quarto.

Abandonadas.

Muito mais desnecessárias que as palavras.

.

* * *

NO DIA SEGUINTE

.

– Não acha arriscado mentir num depoimento oficial de uma investigação policial de assassinato?

– Pode ser que eu me arrependa depois, mas eu não queria acabar com a reputação do Jay. Do verdadeiro Jay. Aquele que um dia foi o meu melhor amigo. Que gostava de garotas. Esse Jay, que vivia com o Jensen, eu não tenho certeza de quem realmente era. Ou, segundo o próprio Jensen, O QUÊ realmente era.

– Acredita mesmo no que o Jen diz?

– Eu não sei mais no que acreditar. Mas, pensei que você acreditasse. Afinal, mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, vocês continuam juntos. Vocês estão juntos, não estão?

– Uma mulher apaixonada nunca é uma boa referência.

– Além disso, adoro os pais dele e sei o quanto esses boatos devem estar fazendo-os sofrer. Eu não queria ser a fonte de mais sofrimento.

– Como você sabe que o próprio Jay não revelou tudo para os pais?

– Eles foram me visitar no hospital e, como eu não estava podendo falar e eles estavam emotivos, acabaram falando mais do que normalmente fariam. De uns meses para cá, eram eles que ligavam pro Jay, nunca o contrário. Jay estava frio com eles. Isso tudo foi fazendo com que eu acreditasse cada vez mais nas coisas que o Jensen disse, por mais fantásticas que pareçam. Mas, foram eles próprios que disseram que nunca vão acreditar no envolvimento do filho com um homem.

– Esse Jen que estou conhecendo agora certamente gosta de garotas. Nem o melhor ator do mundo fingiria tão bem.

– Eu não podia alimentar a versão de crime passional sabendo que as coisas não aconteceram como parecem para quem as vê do lado de fora. Quem não viveu aquela situação toda. Eu agora vejo que agi como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Fazendo coisas que nunca imaginei que faria. Coisas completamente fora de propósito.

– Com certeza a polícia vai me chamar para um segundo depoimento.

– Bem, agora é com você. Você está livre para confirmar ou não que tivemos um caso e que eu vim a Vancouver para tomar satisfações com o Ackles por conta disso. Eu disse no depoimento que eu toquei a campainha e parti pra cima dele, mas ele me dominou e me amarrou. O Ackles insistiu para que eu não dissesse que fui eu quem trouxe a adaga e nem que o ataquei com ela em primeiro lugar. Ele disse que eu ia me encrencar e podia não receber permissão para deixar a cidade. Mas, acho que, na verdade, ele só está querendo livrar a minha cara, o que, de certa forma, me deixa em débito com ele. E é verdade que eu não vi o Jensen esfaquear a criatura.

– A criatura?

– Fica mais fácil assim. Acreditar que aquele não podia ser o Jay.

– Esta história de termos um caso saiu da sua cabeça?

– Na verdade, saiu de uma insinuação do McG, quando ele, o Singer e o Kripke foram ao hospital. E também lembrei que você me disse que declarou numa entrevista que só ficou na cidade para me fazer companhia.

– E como ficam você e a Katie depois dessa?

– Está vendo ela aqui a meu lado? Eu quase morri e ela não apareceu no hospital para me ver.

– Ah, meu querido. Você não merecia estar passando por isso. Você é um amigo excepcional. Eu devia ter ido mais vezes ao hospital. Imagino o quanto foi difícil para você.

– Mas, não conseguia deixar o Jensen sozinho. Sei como é.

– Bobo.

Sem que Danneel e Chad percebessem, um paparazzo fotografou com uma objetiva o abraço emocionado dos dois e Dan tocando com carinho o rosto de Chad. No dia seguinte, essas fotos, e a publicação de parte do depoimento de Chad na polícia, alimentariam a versão de que a morte de Jay Padalecki aconteceu em meio a uma disputa entre Chad Murray e Jen Ackles pelo amor de Dan Harris.

.

– Acredita que o McG quer continuar o seriado com outros atores? Ele já até formalizou o convite para o Hayden Christensen.

– Já eu estou até com medo de sair à rua. Não imagina as coisas horríveis que os fãs do seriado estão dizendo a meu respeito. As barbaridades que estão sendo espalhadas na internet e nas redes sociais.

– E o Jensen? Cadê ele?

– Vamos até o meu hotel. Não é bom falarmos sobre isso na rua.

.

– O Jensen está escondido aqui no hotel?

– O Jen é mais cheio de recursos que você possa imaginar. Já estou acreditando que ele seja mesmo Dean Winchester.

– O quê?

– Esquece. Uma piada nossa.

.

* * *

DEPOIS

.

– É assim que você vai comigo para _Los Angeles_? Se bem que é capaz de lá ninguém estranhar. Cara, naquele dia no hospital, mesmo com todo medo que eu estava sentindo, sem falar na dor - e vocês não imaginam como estava doendo -, eu quase cai na gargalhada quando te vi com essa peruca, esse corte maluco e essa maquiagem toda. Se bem que tem algo diferente daquele dia.

– Agora as mechas estão vermelhas. Naquele dia estavam azuis.

– Mas, precisa ir de saia também?

– Precisa. O kilt é parte importante do disfarce. As pessoas olham para as pernas dele e não para o rosto.

– É. Você tem pernas bonitas, Jensen. Musculosas, torneadas. E não são só as pernas que são bonitas. Vira um pouquinho para eu ver melhor.

– Pára com isso, Chad.

– Eu sei como fazê-lo parar rapidinho.

– Falando sério, Jensen. Se eu descobrir que isso tudo é um plano que você armou para fugir da responsabilidade pela morte do Jay, eu juro que te denuncio para a polícia, mesmo que eu acabe preso também.

– Não tem nenhum truque, Chad. Eu vou provar para você. Nós vamos descobrir o que aconteceu com o Jay.

.

* * *

01.03.2014


End file.
